


There is Always Hope

by RavenDayra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDayra/pseuds/RavenDayra
Summary: Taylor Lily Potter doesn't know what she did to make her relatives hate her. She tried being good but it just doesn't work. All she wants is for someone to rescue her, and love her. She has been told her parents are dead but are they really dead? AU Fem Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry.

Chapter 1

Eight year old Taylor Lily Potter was sitting in her cupboard again, after being thrown into it about half an hour ago by her fat whale of an uncle.

Taylor didn't understand what she did to make her aunt, uncle and cousin hate her so much. But it must have been something awful. Dudley was never hit, starved or forced to sleep in a cupboard like she was. Dudley has two bedrooms and he was pampered, spoilt and given anything and everything that he wanted.

Her tummy grumbled and she whimpered miserably she hadn't eaten for three days because she had burnt the bacon for breakfast three mornings ago, she hadn't meant to it had been an accident but her Aunt didn't believe her. Her aunt and uncle not believing her was nothing new though, they never believed her. Sometimes she really wished she had a relative out there who would come and save her, take her away from her relatives.

Realistically she knew that her only living relatives were her aunt, uncle and cousin after her parents were killed in a car cash when she was a baby. That was how as her aunt said that she got that ugly scar on her forehead. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was in the right side of her forehead just above her eyebrow.

Taylor didn't know where she had got her looks from because it definitely wasn't her aunt, she was blond and skinny greatly resembling a horse. Where as Taylor had red hair and bright emerald green eyes, she was very small and skinny too, but she was quite sure that that was because she was forced to sleep in a cupboard and was starved on a regular basis. She had never seen a picture of her mother and father, her aunt either didn't have any or she had hated her sister as much as she hated Taylor and didn't have them on display.

Just then her aunt opened her cupboard door.

"We are going out. You need to clean the lounge and the bathroom, before we get back." Aunt Petunia ordered. Before she walked away again, a couple of minutes later she heard the front door slam shut.

Taylor got up slowly and painfully and started to clean the lounge knowing that if she didn't she would get beaten again. That was something that she did not need, she began to dust the lounge even though she had only done yesterday, in case you hadn't guessed her aunt Petunia was a neat freak.

It took her only ten minutes to re clean the lounge from yesterday, sighing Taylor walked painfully up the stairs to clean the bathroom. This took longer to clean because the last time she had cleaned it was three days ago. When she was finally done twenty minutes later, she went back down the stairs and curled up in her cupboard before her relatives got home. Taylor refused to call her relatives her family because family didn't treat each other like this, or a least she hoped that real families didn't treat each other like this as she has never had anything to compare the Dursleys too.

Before she dropped off into a restless sleep Taylor wished that someone would come and rescue her from this hell.

The Next Morning

Taylor thanked whatever Gods were up there that her relatives hadn't come into her cupboard last night when they got home. She ran a hand through her hair enjoying her last few peaceful minutes before her aunt would come, and knock on the door ordering her to make breakfast.

Thinking about food made her even more hungry she hoped that she might get some food today. When she had got all the tangles out of her she braided it quickly and tied of the end with an elastic band. Just after she had finished there was a loud rap on her door and her aunt sharp voice accompanied it.

"Girl get up and make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia's shrieking voice ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Taylor said slowly coming out of her cupboard.

That was another thing that she didn't like her relatives always called her 'Girl' they had never called her 'Taylor' with the exception of her cousin, who called her Taylor at school, that however was only because aunt Petunia had told him to so that they would attract attention. School was another thing that Taylor didn't like, not because she didn't want to learn but because she wasn't allowed to do better than her cousin in any of their lessons. Due to Dudley being as stupid as he was fat, she had to put effort into not scoring above him in any tests that they had at school.

Going into the kitchen she got the frying pan out and put it on the stove that she could only just reach. Then again she had been using the stove since she was five and she couldn't reach it properly then. When she had started cooking the bacon, her cousin and uncle made their appearance in the kitchen.

"Breakfast better be ready soon Girl otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble." Uncle Vernon growled at her.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Taylor said bringing his breakfast over along with Dudley's.

When the three Dursley's had finished their breakfast, Taylor's aunt put some dry toast and water on the table.

"Eat this and then tidy the kitchen up." She snapped, before leaving the room.

Taylor tried to eat slowly but she just ended up wolfing the meagre slice of toast and then washing it down with the water. When she had finished under a minute later, she set about tidying up the kitchen. All the while hoping that her aunt and uncle would be a bit fairer today.

It was about two hours later that everything started going down hill, Taylor was upstairs cleaning the spare bedroom because Aunt Marge would be coming to stay for a few days.

She had just finished and was about to go down the stairs when Dudley had barged passed her causing her two fall down the stairs, somehow she managed to land of her feet at the bottom of the stairs unhurt. Of course she hadn't stayed that way, her uncle had seen and he went ballistic.

His whole face went purple before he grabbed her her and pushed her into the basement, that was when Taylor knew she was in big, BIG trouble. She knew that she was only brought down here if her punishment was very severe.

It was over an hour before her uncle had finished beating her, Taylor had screamed herself hoarse. At first he had only punched and slapped her around a bit, then he had taken his belt off and lashed her back with that. Her back hurt some much that it had gone numb and now all she could feel was a dull throb of pain every now and again when she moved. Taylor was confidant that her arm was broken and that she had a sprained or fractured ankle, she knew this because she had already had both of these injuries before.

After her uncle had finished beating her he had thrown her back into her cupboard, that was where she had been now for about an hour. She knew that her back was bleeding and that she should something to try and stop it, but the rest of her body hurt to much.

While she was trying to persuade herself to do something about her back there was a knock on the door, she heard her aunt, she guested answer the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Her aunt asked whoever is at the door.

"Hello, I am from child protection services some neighbours heard screaming coming from your house earlier today." The woman states.

Petunia swallows slightly knowing that if she doesn't let them in then they will know something is up.

"Please come in, I'm sure there is a simple explanation for this." Taylor hears her aunt say.

Maybe someone will finally rescue her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry.
> 
> This story was originally posted on FanFiction. net

Chapter 2

Previously

Maybe someone will finally rescue her...

"Please sit down, I will just go and get my husband so we can sort this out." Aunt Petunia said, leaving the woman in the lounge.

A few minutes later she comes back into the room with Uncle Vernon, Maggie Lewis looks over the couple rather disgusted at the obesity of the man.

"I am Maggie Lewis, as I told your wife I am from child protection services. Some of your neighbours heard screaming coming from your house earlier today. Do you have any children?" Maggie asked.

"Yes we have a son Dudley, I can call him down if you want?" Aunt Petunia offered.

"Yes, please do." Maggie agreed.

Aunt Petunia goes upstairs few minutes later, she comes back down with Dudley.

Maggie looks the child over other than being over weight then was no visible signs that he was being abused.

"Hello Dudley, how are you?" Maggie asked.

"I am fine, I was upstairs watching my program. I want to go back to it." Dudley whined.

Okay definitely nothing wrong with this child, in fact Maggie thought he was probably a spoilt only child, who never wanted for anything.

"Yes Dudley you can go back to your program." Maggie said and watched as he waddled back up the stairs as fast as he can go.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with your son, but would you please explain to me what caused those pained screams?" Maggie asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"They were probably imagining things." Uncle Vernon stated firmly.

"Okay, would you mind if I had a look around before I leave?" Maggie asks hoping that she might uncover something.

"Of course please do." Aunt Petunia said obviously eager to do anything to get the woman out of the house.

Maggie heads upstairs and finds that Dudley was definitely very spoilt and that she had nothing to worry about there, other than him getting diabetes at some point in his life. But as she walked back downstairs she heard a few little whimpers they seemed to becoming from the cupboard up the stairs.

She quickly investigates and opens the door, and immediately turns her head away at the strong smell of blood coming from the cupboard. Looking back in again she sees a tiny girl in there with red hair, who was trembling all over and looking utterly terrified.

Leaving the cupboard door she marches back into the lounge, glaring angrily at the Dursley's.

"How come you didn't tell me you had another child living here, in a cupboard of all things?!" Maggie asked fuming furiously at the Dursley's.

She then talks through a comm asking the police who had come with her to come into the house, because it was strongly suspected that there would need to be an arrest in this case. It seemed that she had shocked the Dursley's into becoming silent.

The two police officers come in,

"What's going on Miss Lewis?" One of them asks.

"Come and look at this and tell me that those monsters don't need to go to jail." She said leading them over to the cupboard where the young girl is trembling.

"Oh my God!" The police exclaimed in shock "That poor girl…"

Then he goes into the lounge with with partner and places the Dursley's under arrest for child abuse and neglect. Maggie listens as Mr Dursley starts shouting about how they can't do this.

Then she turns her attention to the child in the cupboard.

"Hey Honey, I'm not going to hurt you. How about we get you out of that cupboard?" Maggie asks the child gently.

Taylor who was still in shock that she was actually going to get out of here once and for all. Stays quiet, what her Uncle had done to her had not left her unaffected. She had felt even more terrified when the male policeman had looked into her safe haven, of course as much as she didn't like the cupboard it was the one place that her Uncle couldn't get her, because he was too big to get in.

Taylor decided despite how scared she was she would like to get out of the cupboard, out of this house. She moved slowly, but stopped quickly when pain shot through her body and cried out in pain.

"Oh Honey, let me help you sweetheart?" Maggie asked the girl when she tried to move but stopped because she was in pain.

The girl nodded and Maggie gently picked her up and placed her on her hip. She whimpered a bit but kept mostly quiet, her aunt and uncle didn't like her to make and noise unless she had been asked to do some chore or another and even then it was only to say 'Yes, Aunt Petunia' or 'Yes, Uncle Vernon'. Plus she could not remember ever being held like this and it was a little unsettling for her, Taylor had seen other children being held like this and had always thought that it would be nice but she was in too much pain to enjoy it.

Maggie walked out of the house hoping that the ambulance that she had asked the policeman to call would already be here. When she picked the child up she noticed two things, one that the child hardly weighed anything and two that she had lots of lashes on her back that were probably caused by a belt.

Looking up she saw that the ambulance was already there and made her way towards it, the ambulance crew quickly got the bed ready Maggie gently put the girl on the bed.

"I'll travel with her," She said as they load her up, they nod as she gets on and one of them follows her to keep an eye on the child's condition. While the other goes around the front to drive.

"We are going to look after you now, Honey." Maggie said trying to comfort the girl, who hasn't said anything yet.

It only takes five minutes to get to the hospital and Taylor is taken away to get treated the moment they get into the hospital.

It was an hour and a half later before a nurse came over to Maggie, whose boss had asked her to stay and see if she could get the child's name after she had been treated.

"She is settled in bed now, and in a lot less pain than she was." The nurse said. "You can see her now if you would like." The nurse offered.

"Yes I will see her, I need to see if I can get her name, to see if she has any other family." Maggie said.

"Okay Miss Lewis if you will follow me, I will take you to her room." The nurse said.

Maggie followed her to a private ward, were the girl would be recovering. They couldn't put her in the children's ward because of how she had been brought in. She nods at the nurse and then goes into the child's room.

"Hey there, Honey. Are you feeling a bit better?" Asked Maggie.

Taylor still felt quite nervous, but she nodded at the woman who had rescued her. She was grateful for that if nothing else.

"My name's Maggie. Can you tell me your name? We need to see if you have any other family who can look after you." Maggie said.

Taylor doesn't want to tell Maggie her name what if they do find some family for her and they hate her as well…

Unknown Location in America

"Sir there is something that you need to see, a girl has recently been taken into hospital. She matches the description that the program brought up for the child that went missing eight years ago." Maria Hill informed her boss Nick Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry.

Chapter 3

Previously

Unknown Location in America

"Sir there is something that you need to see, a girl has recently been taken into hospital. She matches the description that the program brought up for the child that went missing eight years ago." Maria Hill informed her boss Nick Fury.

Maggie sighed it had been a long day, she had been sent to check out a potential case of child abuse and neglect. Which had proved to be the worse than anything she could have imagined, she then had to wait for an hour and a half to see if she could get the girls name. Which she hadn't managed to get, the girls relatives had been asked what it was as well and they had said that they just called her girl. They couldn't remember what her name was from when they had got her years ago when her parents died in a car crash.

Now finally she was at home on her sofa drinking a cup of tea after having such a stressful day. Maggie knew that she would have to go back to the hospital tomorrow her boss still wanted the girls name. The hospital had been able to make an estimate on her age, but it could be a few years out because of how small and malnourished she is. They had said that the best estimate they could make was six or seven years old.

With Taylor

Taylor cuddled down on the first proper bed that she had slept in. The woman, Maggie had finally left after an hour of trying to get Taylor to tell her what her name was. She hadn't told her, she didn't want to know know if she had any other relatives anywhere. Taylor hoped that if Maggie came back that she wouldn't keep asking about her name.

She didn't mind having her company, after all she had taken her away from the Dursley's. Maggie had read her a chapter of a book called Matilda before she left, which was nice no one had ever read to her before.

Thinking about what might happen to Matilda in the next chapter, was how Taylor dropped off to sleep in the first real bed that she had ever been in to her knowledge. Unfortunately for Taylor she didn't get to stay asleep due to the nightmares of her Uncle beating her.

Unknown Location in America

"Are you sure Hill?" Fury asked, from where he was standing behind his desk.

"Yes look at this." Hill said.

She turned a screen around showing him a news report on the arrest of the Dursley's and, some of the conditions that the small girl had been found in and how old the hospital thought she was (six or seven). It also said that since she had been in hospital, she hadn't said anything they hadn't even been able to get her name.

"It is the closest match to the image that the program brought up for her," Maria told him.

The program very useful, it could show you what a child would look like providing you have pictures of the parents.

"Hill I want you to take Rogers, and go to Surrey and see if you can get a DNA test done for her." Fury ordered, then muttered "I feel sorry for those relatives of hers if she really is their daughter…"

"Yes Sir." Hill replied.

"And Hill, don't say anything to Romanoff and Barton. Don't tell Rogers whose child we think it is either." Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir, are we going with private investigators again?" Hill asked.

"Yes I have already sent an order down to get you two some fake ID's" Fury said.

Maria Hill nodded and left the office, going to find Captain Rogers to tell him that they have a mission.

She quickly established that Rogers wasn't at the base, and after asking around she found that he was at Avengers Tower. That was going to make this slightly more difficult, because no doubt Romanoff and Barton would be there too.

Maria got into her car and drove through the busy roads until she got to the large tower and parked then she walked into the reception and asked the receptionist to tell Stark that Maria Hill was here to see them.

A few minutes later she came back and told Maria to go straight up, and that they were expecting her.

When she got up to the right floor she was met by the Avengers sitting rather relaxed talking about, well she wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Hello Hill, the receptionist said that you had come to see us." Stark stated.

"I'm not here on a social call. Fury has given Rogers and I a mission, we need to leave now for Surrey you have got five minutes to get anything you need." Maria told him.

"Oh and I thought you were coming to spend some time with us. I'm hurt Hill." Stark said dramatically.

"I will get ready then, do I get to know what this mission is going to involve?" Rogers asked getting up to go and get ready.

"Well there won't be any fighting involved, I hope." Maria tells him, she can't tell him anything here because Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton would suspect something if she said anything about a abuse and kidnapping.

"Why are you taking Steve on a mission with no fighting? Please don't tell me you're going to try and take him undercover. He can't lie to save his life!" Natasha exclaims.

"It wasn't my decision Natasha, Fury said that Rogers would be coming with me. The agent that I wanted to come with me is out of action due to a bullet wound that she got on her last mission. I am just following orders." Maria told her as Steve comes back with a bag on his shoulder.

"Right, let's go. This should be an in and out mission, shouldn't take more than three days. We need to go to a SHIELD airbase where our flight will be ready waiting for us." Maria told him.

"Well I guess I will see you guys in a couple of days." Steve said as he follows Maria back into the elevator.

When half an hour later they had got on to the plane and were in the air, Maria give Steve his fake ID.

"Why am I going to need a fake ID for a private investigator?" Steve asked.

"We are going to check out an abuse case that could connected to an unsolved kidnapping that happened eight years ago." Maria told him.

"We're investigating a kidnapping?" Steve repeated slowly, not believing that this is something that SHIELD usually looks into.

"Yes the child's parents are SHIELD agents, so Fury had me keeping an eye out after the case was closed unsolved four years ago," Maria informed him.

"It was an open case for four years?" Steve asked looking shocked.

"They are important SHIELD agents and there are two unsolved murders of agents in that case." Maria stated.

"Something has just come up connecting this to a case of child abuse and neglect in Surrey. They haven't been able to get the child's name yet, so hopefully if her name hasn't been changed and I know it, that will be enough for them to give her a DNA test." Maria expanded.

"Okay what's her name?" Steve asked after taking in that information. "And why did I come and not Natasha, who would be able to do a much better job?" He added as an afterthought.

"Seriously Rogers! Can you imagine Romanoff with a terrified child? I think the poor child would probably end up more terrified. And the girl's name is Taylor." Maria said.

She only said that to throw Steve off who the girl's parents might be because she had a feeling that he was close to figuring it out. Maria actually knew that Natasha was very good with kids, she a big soft spot for kids after what happened to her as a child.

"I suppose," Steve agreed.

Then the pilot told them that they were there and wished them good luck on their mission. They got off the plane and into a taxi, Maria told the driver where they wanted to go to (a hotel that had been pre booked for them) and then they were driving through relatively quiet streets.

Soon they were settled into a couple of room and preparing themselves to meet the girl tomorrow.

I thought I would leave it here… But I decided to be kind and give you some more.

The Next Morning (Maria and Steve)

The next morning came around quickly, and after some breakfast and a quick discussion about what they would be saying and how to make sure that they did get the DNA test that they needed. Maria and Steve headed off to the hospital at half past ten, planning to get there for eleven. When they got there they went up to the reception,

"I'm Masie Heart, I am a private investigator. The child abuse case that came in here yesterday is thought to be connected to a kidnapping that happen in America eight years ago." Maria told the receptionist.

"Yes Miss Heart and whose your partner?" The receptionist asked.

"Samuel Road," Steve said.

"Okay I have just spoken to the officer running the case, who's with her at the moment he has said to send you up." The receptionist said after she gets off the phone to supposedly the officer.

They get directions off her and then go up to the private ward were the girl is recovering.

Going into the ward they see an officer in there and another woman who is speaking to the child and from what she is saying still trying to get her name.

"Hello you must be Maise Heart and Samuel Road, I'm Officer Charlie Smith I am in charge of the child's case here." Officer Smith said.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Maria said.

"So you think this case is connected to a kidnapping in America eight years ago." The Officer said a little doubtfully.

"Yes we do, there was also a double murder in this case, the two sitters that her parents had hired were found dead when they got back. They hired us to see if we could find their daughter." Maria said quietly.

Then continues when Officer Smith didn't say anything, approaching the bed she said, "I understand that you have been having trouble getting her name, why haven't you told the nice lady your name Taylor?" Maria asked.

She smiled when the girl looked up at her in shock mouth hanging open, the child had her mother's bright green eyes and red hair but she had some of her father's features.

"How?" Taylor asked quietly. Shocked into speaking that this woman knew her name.

"Well if you are who I think you are then your parents told me your name." Maria told her kindly. Taylor looked tired and Maria wasn't surprised after what she had been through anyone would be having nightmares.

"You have just had more success with her in five minutes than I have had in two days. I'm Maggie Lewis, I was the one who got her out of the Dursley's house." Maggie said.

"Nice to meet you." Maria answered, as they had planned Steve was staying quiet and letting her do all the talking, she had seen him talking to Officer Smith, but that was fine.

"How will you be able to tell for sure?" Taylor asked looking up at the new woman who had come into her ward and knew her name.

"One of the nice nurse's here will come and take a swab from your mouth and then they will go and test it to see if your DNA matches the samples that I have got of your parents." Maria explained to her.

"Samuel could you go and get one of the nurses please?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I can." Steve said, going out of the room.

He comes back five minutes later with a nurse who quickly takes a swab from Taylor's mouth.

Taylor scowls after the nurse she didn't like that nurse, that nurse was a meanie. But thinking on a more positive note she might have parents out there who loved her but she did have to be sure.

"Masie?" Taylor asked the woman had told her to call her that.

"Yes Taylor, what is it?" Maria asked looking the young girl, she looked so small, and beaten up her left arm was in cast and her right ankle was in a brace. She had bruises on her face and Maria new from speaking to the nurse that Taylor was laying on her side because she had had to have stitches in her back because of the lashes that she had been given by her Uncle.

"If I am who you think I am, will my parents love me?" Taylor asked.

Maria was quite sure that she looked as appalled as she felt, "Of course they will love you, they have always loved you. They were devastated when you were kidnapped." Maria told Taylor firmly not wanting to think that her parents wouldn't love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry.

Chapter 4

Previously

Maria was quite sure that she looked as appalled as she felt, "Of course they will love you, they have always loved you. They were devastated when you were kidnapped." Maria told Taylor firmly not wanting to think that her parents wouldn't love her.

Taylor sighed she had had quite a day, it had started off with having her back redressed so it didn't get infected, whatever that means? Then Maggie had come back with Officer Smith both of whom tried to get her to tell them her name. Which she still stubbornly refused to give, all these two were succeeding in doing was making her grumpy because she hadn't had much sleep last night, because she kept waking up with nightmares.

Then things had taken a surprising turn a couple of private investigators had come in, and said that she was probably kidnapped when she was baby and her parents were still looking for her. Adding to the probability of her being their (whoever they were?) daughter got higher when Masie knew what her name, that had shocked her so much that she had started speaking.

Taylor had decided that she liked Masie, she was kind and gentle and above all she didn't treat her like a child like Maggie and Officer Smith had been. It did occur to her that it might be because she knew who her parents probably were, but Taylor wasn't sure.

They were still waiting for the results to come back, Masie had said that they had been put through on an urgent order so the results would be back this afternoon.

Taylor was currently alone, Masie and her partner Samuel had gone to get some lunch and Officer Smith had left for the day but had told Masie to tell him what the results came back as. Maggie had also had to go somewhere to do something she hadn't been specific.

So as any other eight year old that was bedridden would do she was colouring in a drawing book that they had given her. Even though her relatives had abused her they had sent her to school, and for her first year she had got very good grades better than Dudley. Which she found out wasn't allowed, that was the first time her uncle had beaten her properly.

So she had a system she learned as much as she could in lessons but then deliberately went wrong on the tests, so that her relatives couldn't be mad at her. She had really hoped that they might give her a book she loved reading, but they hadn't. She had decided to ask Masie for one when she came back from lunch in the meantime though colouring the dog picture was interesting enough.

It was about an hour later before Masie and Samuel came back into her room.

"Hello Taylor, how are you?" Maria asked Taylor who was sitting on the bed, apparently she had been colouring.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if I could have a book to read?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Yes I do, thought you were colouring though?" Maria said taking a book out of a plastic bag.

"I was but it got boring," Taylor stated.

"Okay, can I see? I picked up Fantastic Mr Fox for you." Maria said putting the book on the bed.

Taylor nodded and opened the colouring book to the right page, and handed it to Masie. Maria smiled as she looked at it Taylor was very good at colouring for her age. When she looked back at her she found that Taylor already had her nose in the book.

"Samuel look at this, you like art. She is very good for her age." Maria said showing him the book.

"Yes very good." Steve agreed as he looked over the picture.

They sat quietly sometimes talking, sometimes not, while Taylor sat on her bed and read her book occasionally smiling at something she had read.

"She must really like reading, I don't think I have ever seen any child of that age group be interested in one thing for so long." Steve said looking other at Taylor, who had probably blanked their conversation out.

"Do you spend a lot of time around eight year olds then Read?" Maria asked looking sharply at him.

"Hmm no not really, just what I have heard." Steve said uncomfortably.

Then a nurse came in, "the results for the DNA test are here, but we don't have anything to compare it with." The nurse informed them.

"That's because I have tests from them here." Maria told her she can't exactly hand out DNA results for Black Widow and Hawkeye to anyone.

The nurse nodded and hands her the papers, Maria thanks her before going out of the room she still isn't allowed to tell Rogers that Taylor could be Romanoff and Barton's daughter.

She quickly compares the results and finds that they are a match, well that is a relief. Maria is glad that Fury will have the job of telling the two assassins that their daughter has been found, but she was abused by her old guardians. She knew that they would be furious and may possibly need to be restrained from assassinating the Dursley's.

Maria took out her phone and called Fury.

"It is a match." Maria told him when he picks up.

"Good thank you Hill. Bring her home, I will attempt to tell them without getting beaten up by them." Fury replied.

"Good luck Sir." Maria said.

"Thank you Commander Hill." Fury said before hanging up.

Maria walked back into the room, and looked at Taylor who was still reading her book.

"Taylor the test results are here." Maria told her to get Taylor's attention.

Taylor looks up hearing her name and Masie telling her that the results are here.

"What do they say?" Taylor asked nervously putting her book down after she had marked the page.

"They confirm that you are one hundred percent their daughter, I have already rung a colleague to tell them. And I have told Officer Smith through your doctor. I have been asked to take you back to New York." Maria told her.

"Really and they want me?" Taylor asked now getting very excited.

"Yes they want you. Do want to go home Taylor?" Maria asked.

"Yes!" Taylor said, throwing herself into Maria's arms, luckily Maria had seen her coming and had been able to catch her. As soon as Taylor had realised what she had done she quickly pulled back on to the bed away from Masie, feeling very nervous and stupid that she had done that.

"Okay, I will help you pack up, Samuel could you get someone to discharge her. She will be seeing a doctor when we get to New York." Maria said, not make a big deal about what had just happened deciding that it was best not to say anything to Taylor about it yet.

Steve nods and walks out of the room a little annoyed that he still doesn't actually know who Taylor's parents are yet. Going over to one of the nurses and telling her that Taylor was going to be discharged and they would be travelling to New York and she would continue to be treated there.

The accepted it because they had been told that her parents lived in New York and they wanted to see their daughter.

When he went back into the ward he found that all of Taylor's few things had been packed up and Maria and Taylor were sitting on the bed waiting to be discharged.

"I have already called the pilot, will be plane will be waiting when we get to the airport." Maria told him as he comes in with a nurse following.

"I hear that you are going to meet you parents, I hope it goes well dear." The nurse said as she hands Maria the discharge papers to sign.

"Thank you," Taylor murmured.

When the papers are signed Maria picks Taylor up because she isn't allowed to put any weight on her ankle for at least a week. She can feel that Taylor has gone stiff in her arms, still not used to being held kindly. Steve picks up the bags and they leave taking a taxi to the airport and then getting on the SHIELD plane that is waiting for them.

Maria looked at her phone when it binged indicating that she had a message. It was from Fury saying:

Come straight to Avengers Tower, I have told them. Don't think it would be a good idea to keep her from them anyone longer than necessary. Other Avengers know now to you can tell Cap.

Maria sighed and turned to Steve "Fury has just given me permission to tell you who Taylor's parents are. They're Romanoff and Barton." Maria told him calmly.

Steve's jaw immediately drops open and gaped at her in shock looking from her to Taylor. Seeming to notice the similarities between her and the two assassins, now that it had been laid out in front of him.

They were still looking at a good three hours before they got to Avengers Tower so Maria was glad that Taylor had fallen asleep not long after the plane took off.

The first couple of hours of the flight were fine, but Maria was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Taylor thrashing around in her sleep… yep it seemed that she was right to think that the little girl had been having nightmares.

Maria got up and walked over to her, she could feel Steve watching her it was unsurprising that his attention had been brought to Taylor too.

"Taylor wake up sweetie, you're having a nightmare." Maria said gently deciding that it would be best to avoid touching her if she could.

When there was no reaction from Taylor, Maria gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. The reaction was instant, Taylor shot up and backed away for her in fear.

"Taylor it's okay, you were having a nightmare and I was just waking you up." Maria told her slowly hoping that her words would register with Taylor.

Taylor slowly shook herself out of the nightmare when Masie's words registered with her, she huddled back into the chair hoping that they wouldn't question her about her nightmare.

"Are you okay now Taylor?" Maria asked.

Taylor nodded, refusing to meet her eyes.

It was then that the pilot told them that they have landed at Avengers Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously

It was then that the pilot told them that they have landed at Avengers Tower.

"Ready Taylor?" Maria asked her.

Taylor looks up from where she was looking at her feet, she isn't sure if she is ready. When Maria had told her that she had parents and they wanted to see her she had been excited, but now Taylor felt scared and nervous. That nightmare had scared her, she knew that she was broken, and she didn't think that her parents would want a broken daughter. Samuel's reaction to who her parents were had put her on edge, and why didn't he know in the first place?

"Why didn't Samuel know who my parents are?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

Maria instantly cursed how clever Taylor was for her age! Why did she have to be listening then? Maria had thought that she was asleep, but she must have just had her eyes closed. Maria knew that one way or another she would end up having to tell Taylor that they had used fake Id's to reunite her with her parents. But how do you explain it to an abused eight year old? Even if Taylor is very clever for her age she was still only a child and a scared abused child at that.

"Taylor, your mum and dad work for a secret government organisation that helps to keep people safe. I don't know if you have heard of the Avengers but they are here to keep people safe, and I can't just go around telling people that you are the daughter of two Avengers without knowing for sure. My boss asked me a Steve to go under false names to see if we could get you a DNA test to know for sure." Maria explained.

"So if Samuel's real name is Steve, what's your name?" Taylor asked taking what she has said, she did feel a bit upset that they had lied to her though.

"My name is Maria. Taylor, I am sorry that I had to lie to you to get you back to your parents. If I had seen any other way to do it without causing mass panic, I would have." Maria told Taylor honestly.

Taylor thinks about what Mas- Maria has said and because yes she does know who the Avengers are she could kind of understand. Also Maria had only lied to her about one thing, granted it was one very big thing but Maria had never hurt her she had been nothing but kind to her.

"I forgive you." Taylor stated looking up at her. "I think I would like to go and meet my mum and dad now? And you're Captain America aren't you." Taylor said connecting the dots that they are at Avengers Tower, her parents are Avengers and his first name is Steve. She was still very nervous about it, but the quicker she meets them the sooner she would know if they wanted her.

"Thank you, and yes we can and Steve is Captain America." Maria told her. Shocked at how quickly Taylor able to forgive her and take all of this in, though Maria suspects that Taylor has just pushed everything to one side for the moment and hasn't really taken it in.

Maria goes over to Taylor and gently picks her up and holds her on her hip. Due to Taylor's ankle she wasn't allowed to put weight on it for at least a week. Also picking her up wasn't too difficult as she weighed hardly anything, she felt Taylor tense again and knew that Taylor had a long way to go before she would fully trust anyone.

With Natasha and Clint

Natasha would admit that she was very shocked, angry and happy all at the same time when Fury had told her and Clint that he and Maria had found their daughter who was kidnapped all those years ago and that Maria was bringing her back home.

Clint had much the same reaction as Natasha, other than the fact that he immediately denied it to be true saying that they couldn't have found her after so long. When Nat had calmed him down she knew that he was just worried about how she would react to the fact that he had worked for Loki, no matter how many times that she told him that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what he was doing, Loki was controlling him.

At first they had been more shocked along with the other Avengers that Fury had come to see them personally about something rather than sending someone else.

Flashback

They had just been sitting around occasionally guessing what Steve's mission might involve when Jarvis informed them that Director Fury was in the elevator.

Tony had grumbled about how he had no respect and at least Hill had told the receptionist to him that she was there.

When Fury strides out of the elevator and come over to them.

"Romanoff, Barton what I am about to tell you concerns the incident eight years ago. Do you want the other Avengers here?" Fury asked bluntly.

"Why would you even bring that up?" Clint growled glaring daggers at Fury.

"Because I have new information that I think you will want. So I repeat do you want the other Avengers here?" Fury asked not bothered by the fact that Barton was glaring at him. Whenever he brought this subject up one of them was always sending him death glares.

"What are you talking about? What happened eight years ago?" Bruce asked looking very confused at the situation.

When Fury gets a subtle nod from them telling him that he can carry on with the other Avengers in the room.

"Do you want me to go over what happened so that they know? Unless you want to tell them?" Fury asked.

"I don't like the idea of you talking about it... But I like even less retelling it myself so go ahead." Natasha murmured sadly.

"Eight years ago I got a rather interesting call from these two, I had sent them on an undercover mission where they were to have no contact with SHIELD until they had finished the mission. When they called Barton told me that there had been an unexpected development and they would need to have an extraction team sent to get them out. When I asked why Barton told me that Romanoff had been pregnant before they left and had failed to inform both him and me." Fury explained.

"I am not good with emotions, I am an assassin as a rule assassin do not have children. Also I was told that the Red Room sterilised me so I was in denial." Natasha grumbled glaring at Fury.

"Of course I sent an extraction team in and got them out, then I gave them time off until Natasha had the baby and the baby was seven months old." Fury continued.

"So you have a child. Where is she or he?" Tony Stark asks "and I always said that you two were together!" He exclaimed.

"When the baby was born on the 21st May, it was a little girl that they called Taylor Lesya. When she was nine months old I had to send Romanoff and Barton on a mission for two days, they went on it because they had left her with other agents before and she was fine. But when they got back from the mission they found the two agents dead and Taylor missing. The case was officially closed four years ago, but I had Commander Hill keep an eye out." Fury finished.

"Are you going to tell is the information that caused you to make us relive that?" Clint asked sharply.

"Maria found a lead and has looked into it with Steve, they had the girl's DNA tested and it shows that she is one hundred percent your daughter." Fury told them.

Both Natasha and Clint look shocked and disbelieving at the same time, before Natasha turns and leans her head on Clint's shoulder murmuring in Russian, he nods.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Natasha asked giving Fury the if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will beat the shit out of you until you do look.

"I have told Maria to bring her straight here and they will be here in about twenty minutes." Fury explained quickly.

"So basically she will be here soon." Clint said.

"Yes," Fury confirmed.

"I really don't understand? Why do Midgardians feel the need to steal children?" Thor asked honestly confused.

"Because there are some people out there horrible enough to do that." Bruce said sadly.

"There is something else Natasha, Clint. Maria found out about her because she was abused by the carers that she was with." Fury told them sadly, but looked nervously at Natasha and Clint.

"What?!" They shout at the same time.

"What do you mean Taylor has been abused?!" Natasha growled glaring dangerously at Fury as she stands up.

"I meant that the fat bastard that called himself her uncle beat her for nothing." Fury said. Still keeping a close eye on said girl's parents.

"Where is he so that I can hurt him?" Natasha asked dangerously and coldly, Fury knew that this was the Black Widow talking not Natasha and he needed to get her out of that frame of mind.

"He is already in police custody Natasha you can't go and hurt him, think of Taylor." Fury said, hoping that Natasha would stay here to look after her daughter.

"Fine. I will for now." Natasha snapped.

End of Flashback

Now Fury had left they were waiting nervously for Maria and Steve to come in with Taylor. Jarvis had told them that the plane had landed and that they should be in soon. A couple of minutes later Steve came in with some bags, Maria followed him in with Taylor in her arms.

"Oh my God…" Natasha murmured staring at the little girl.

"Taylor are you ready to meet them?" Maria asked her.

"I think so," Taylor said quietly. Slowly lifting her head off Maria's shoulder and looking around at the people in the room and seeing a red-headed woman sitting looking at her along with a dark haired man, she could see an unknown emotion in their eyes.

"Hello Taylor," the woman said. Maria put her down on the sofa.

"Taylor these are Natasha and Clint, they are your parents," Maria told her indicating to the pair on the sofa.

Taylor looked at them quietly for a few moments, now knowing that the emotion that she saw in their eyes was love, she made a split second decision and threw herself at her Mom. Luckily she seemed to have seen it coming and caught her easily in her arms.

Maria wondered if Taylor would have the same reaction as she did with her earlier, Taylor was definitely not dealing with the emotions but just pushing them to one side, she hope that the little girl wouldn't have breakdown when they finally overwhelmed her.

Natasha started speaking quietly in Russian, hoping to calm her daughter down, who was stiff and shaking a little in her arms. She had always used to speak to Taylor in Russian when she was a baby.

Taylor looked up at her, she recognised the sounds but she didn't understand what it meant and guessed that it was a different language. But it was calming her down the last time that she had thrown herself at someone, emotion had come up and she had got as much distance between her and Maria as she could.

"What language is that?" Taylor asked curiously.

"It's Russian," Natasha told her.

"Why do I recognise it?" Taylor asked.

"Because your mum always used to talk to you in Russian when you were a baby." Clint told his daughter who looked up at him when he spoke.

Taylor smiled glad she could at least vaguely remember a time when she was with her parents as a baby. She wonders that if she hadn't been taken, what her life would have been like, she wouldn't have been beaten or starved or forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. She would have jumped when her Dad had just spoken to her, or be so nervous. Her Mom probably would have started to teach her how to speak Russian she expected. Taylor wondered if her Mom will start teaching her now that they are together again.

"Would you teach me, how to speak Russian?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, if want to learn I will teach you." Natasha said kindly.

Clint laughed "and whenever Fury asked you to teach anyone Russian, you always refused."

"Yes, I would refuse because I have no patience for the newbies." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

Natasha felt that this was quite unreal, she never thought that after her baby had been gone for eight years that she would ever be sitting with Taylor on her lap. It then occurred to her that Taylor didn't know most of the people in the room.

"Taylor, these are Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor and I believe that you know Maria Hill and Steve Rogers." Natasha said pointing at each person as she said their name.

Taylor lifted her head off her Mom's shoulder and looked at the other people in the room, most of them were male. All of them looked big to her they could easily hurt her like her uncle had. She tensed up hiding her face in her mom's hair, knowing that she would be safe with her Mom.

"Hey Taylor, they aren't going to hurt you." Natasha said trying to reassure her daughter when she felt her tense up again.

"I think we're going to get her settled on our floor, then we will see if she will let you check her over Banner." Clint said.

The others nodded, Bruce said that he would read over her medical notes and hopefully see them later.

They walk out of the room with Taylor still in Natasha's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously

They walk out of the room with Taylor still in Natasha's arms.

When they get onto their floor (it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen area and a living space). Clint leads them into the lounge area and sits down on the sofa, putting Taylor's bags on to the floor. Clint had a feeling that Taylor wouldn't be letting him hold her like Nat was, for a little while.

Natasha sat down next to Clint, settling Taylor in her lap. She couldn't help but notice that she weighed too little for an eight year old, she could feel her ribs and she knew from what Fury had said that she had lashes on her back that would need to be looked at.

It made her furious that her daughter had been taken from her, and been abused so much that she was scared to be in the same room as men. Granted the Avengers tended to look a little scary sometimes but this wasn't one of those times, she shouldn't have felt the need to be so scared of them.

"Taylor, your are fine baby, you will get used to the other guys. But for now it's just me and your dad okay." Natasha says calmly to her daughter.

Taylor relaxes upon hearing that it was only her Mom and Dad now. Taylor thought that that she would quite like to finish her book now, she felt safe with her parents even though she hadn't said a word to her Dad and she had only known them for about fifteen minutes. She was about to ask, when pain shot through her back causing her to cry out in pain.

In her panic over being in pain she bolts out of her Mom's arms and into a corner trembling in pain and terror.

Natasha and Clint weren't all too surprised that she had reacted like that, they had thought that she a trusted Natasha at least too quickly, now she was panicking because no doubt her back was hurting because she needed her pain medication.

"You go Tasha," Clint said. Natasha nodded and slowly approached their daughter talking quietly in Russian as she went.

Taylor was still terrified, all she could she was her uncle standing over her getting ready to hit her. She vaguely hear a gentle voice speaking to her but she wasn't sure where it was coming from, Taylor tried to work out where it was coming from but then her uncle was back and he had a belt. She cried out, curling herself into an even smaller ball.

"Please Uncle, I'll be good. I promise." Taylor begged him.

"This isn't working very well Clint." Natasha said concerned.

She was trying to get their daughter to come out of the flashback that she was in, but she wasn't listening and Natasha didn't want to touch her in case it made her worse. Natasha was admittedly a bit out of her depth now and she wasn't whether she should keep trying to bring Taylor out of the flashback or leave her to come out in her own time.

It seemed though that Taylor had made her decision for her because she stopped trembling so much and uncurled enough so that she could look at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Taylor whispered nervously. Wondering what they would do to her.

"Baby, you don't need to be sorry, you just got caught up in a flashback." Natasha said gently.

"You're not going to hurt me? Taylor questions.

"No! If there is one thing we will never do it is hurt you Taylor, I know that you don't believe me yet but you will in time." Natasha told her daughter. She was horrified that Taylor would think that they could hurt her.

Taylor shifted a bit only to whimper again when her back hurt, she looked up hoping that her Mom might be able to help her.

"Taylor, your back is hurting because you still need to take pain medication for it, will you let me pick you up so that we can make it stop hurting?" Natasha asked.

Taylor thought about for a couple of minutes, before the pain in her back made her mind up for her. She looked up at her Mom and nodded, lifting her arms up so that she could be picked up.

Natasha went over and carefully picked Taylor up, making sure to be careful of her back. She decided that it would be best to get her checked out by Banner sooner rather than later.

"Clint I'm going to get Banner to check her out. Do you want to come?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I will come. But are you sure that it's a good idea considering what just happened?" Clint asked.

"I don't like it but I think it will better to get it out of the way now, rather than waiting. Just in case there is something we don't know about yet." Natasha said.

Clint nodded his agreement and followed her into the elevator, and pushing the button for the labs where Banner would be waiting.

Taylor was nervous, she knew that her parents were taking her to get checked out by one of the men that was in the room when she first met them. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see one of the other men again but she did want the pain in her back to go away so at the moment that was winning out, rather than her instincts that were telling her to stay as far away from all men as possible.

When they got down to the lab Banner was waiting for them, he looked over and smiled when he saw them come in.

"Banner, I get the feeling that you are going to have to go very slowly, and tell Taylor everything that you are doing. She had a flashback up stairs but we know that her back is hurting so getting her some pain meds for that would be good." Clint tells him.

"Right okay, hi Taylor. I am going to make your back feel better, how about you sit up here with your Mom so I can have a quick look to check that I give you the right thing to make you feel better." Banner said kindly.

Taylor slowly nodded and felt her Mom move them up on to the table, then Banner said that he was going to look at her back. She felt him slowly lift up the back of her top, she tensed up then relaxed a tiny amount when her Mom spoke reassuringly to her. It was over quickly he let her top fall back down and went to get something he came back with a needle. Taylor started to struggle she didn't want to have a needle poked in her arm again like they have done at the hospital it had made her go to sleep.

"Taylor calm down baby, Banner is really good at not hurting you when we have to have injections." Natasha told her trying to calm her struggling daughter down.

"But it made me go to sleep at the hospital! I don't want to go to sleep!" Taylor said not stopping struggling.

"Taylor, it won't make you go to sleep. I promise. What about if you're Dad has an injection before you to show you that it won't hurt or make you go to sleep?" Natasha suggests.

Banner nods and he goes to get another needle, but one that only has water in. He comes back and wipes the over the vein in Clint's arm with a numbing solution, pushes the needle gently into Clint's vein and pushes the water in.

Taylor had been watching what was happening and now looked curiously at her dad.

"Did it hurt?" She asks quietly.

"No, Taylor it didn't. Are you going to be really brave now and have yours done?" Clint asks. He was sure that was one of the first times she had ever talked directly to him.

Taylor nodded slowly and let Banner do the same thing to her, he talked her through what he was doing and was very gentle the whole time, Taylor hardly felt it even though she tensed up when the needle first went in.

"Well done Taylor, are you feeling a bit better now?" Banner asked.

Taylor nodded becoming a little shy and nervous so she hid her face in her Mom's neck, she yawned sleepily, it had been a long and emotional day.

"How about we get you to bed baby? Would you like a story before you go to bed?" Natasha asked.

Taylor nodded and she felt her Mom get up and vaguely heard her dad say something to Banner, then she was taken into a room after they had gone up in the elevator. Her Mom put her down gently on the bed and tucked her in, before sitting on the edge and reading her a chapter of Fantastic Mr Fox.

Taylor had fallen asleep about three quarters of the way through the chapter, after Natasha was sure she was asleep she went to join Clint in their room which was just next door.

"Taylor asleep now?" He asked.

"Yep, I can't believe we have her back after all this time." Natasha said.

"Neither can I but I don't think it will be all smooth sailing from now on, our little girl has a lot of fears and we need to help her get rid of them." Clint said.

He felt Natasha nod against his chest, obviously she was just as tired from the very emotional day as their daughter was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Previously

He felt Natasha nod against his chest, obviously she was just as tired from the very emotional day as their daughter was.

The morning seemed to come around far too quickly for both Natasha and Clint's liking, but they knew that would need to get up because they weren't sure how early Taylor would wake up. They had decided that they were going to try and get her more used to them today and probably tomorrow, and then try and get her used to the other Avengers.

"Come on Tasha we should really get up now," Clint says as he gets out of bed.

Natasha sighed but got up as well and left the room to go and check on Taylor, she gently pushed her daughter's door open and looked in finding Taylor in her bed still but her green eyes were looking straight at her.

"Good morning Taylor, did you sleep well?" Natasha asked.

Taylor looked back at her Mom as she slowly came into her room, she had been awake for a little while now but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed to look for her parents for fear that she would get into trouble, plus she still wasn't allowed to put any weight on the angle. Taylor hadn't had the best sleep last night she had a nightmare, it was lucky that uncle Vernon always yelled at her if she woke them up in the night so she had got used to keeping quiet when she had a nightmare. She wondered if her Mom would be able to tell if she was lying and said that she had slept fine, or if she should tell her the truth?

"Umm, I slept okay." Taylor said nervously.

Natasha raised an eyebrow knowing that she was lying, but wondered if it was best to call her out on it or if she should wait until Taylor wanted to tell her.

"That's good, do you want some breakfast?" Natasha asked.

Taylor consider for a little while wondering if her Mom meant it, was she allowed to have breakfast here? Would she have to cook it?

"If you do I think your dad is making pancakes this morning," Natasha tells her.

"I don't have to make the breakfast?" Taylor asks sadly.

Natasha was shock those evil guardians had made her make breakfast, she was still in elementary school for crying out loud!

"No of course you don't, Taylor your still a child. Adult are meant to look after you." Natasha explains.

Natasha gently picks Taylor up, after checking that she is okay, walks out of the room. When they get into the kitchen Clint is already dressed, and cooking pancakes just like Natasha had suspected he would be.

"Hello Princess, did you sleep well?" Clint asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes," Taylor murmured looking shyly at her dad, she had to admit that she did like him calling her a princess.

"I'm going to go and get dressed, will you be okay here?" Natasha asked her daughter.

Taylor looked between her parents nervously, she knew that they wouldn't hurt her but was she ready to be left alone with her dad yet? She was scared that he would turn on her the moment her Mom left the room. Taylor shook her head and hid her face in her Mom's neck glancing up at her shyly.

"Come on then you can wait on my bed while I get dressed," Natasha offers.

Taylor nods against her Mom's neck and lets her carry her into what she guesses must be her parent's room.

"Sit up there while I have a shower, Honey." Her Mom tells her putting on the bed. Taylor sits on the bed and watches as her Mom gets some clothes to get changed into and then goes into the bathroom.

It only took her Mom about fifteen minutes before she came back out of the bathroom fully dressed, Taylor smiled a bit she felt like she should slowly begin to trust them. After all they were her true parents they had been looking for her since before she thought that her parents might possibly be alive.

Natasha smiled back at her daughter and walked up to her picking her up again to carry her out the the kitchen.

Clint smiled when he saw his wife and daughter come back into the kitchen, he had been a little hurt that Taylor didn't trust him enough to stay in the same room as him without Tasha. But he knew that she still had a long way to go, she still needed to recover from what the Dursley's did to her.

"Breakfast is done," he said.

"Thanks, love." Natasha said. Putting Taylor onto a seat and putting a plate in front of her.

"Thank you dad," Taylor murmured looking up at him shyly.

Clint smiled maybe she would recover quicker than he thought, he shared a look with Natasha who nodded obviously being able to read what he was thinking. After working together for so long they were good at reading each other.

"We are going to have to get you a pair of crutches Taylor, as much as I love carrying you around, it will be easier for you to be able to get around on your own." Natasha said.

3 Years Later

Communal Floor of Avenger's Tower.

The Avengers were all sitting around on the sofa's talking about SHIELD's recent downfall, and about what had gone down between Natasha and Steve and the Winter Soldier.

"I think that we should go after him, I know that it was Bucky." Steve stated firmly.

The other Avenger's looked a bit uncomfortable, not sure if they wanted to go after an assassin that worked for Hydra and had more kills than Clint and Natasha had put together.

"I am not sure about this what if that guy decides that he doesn't like us, I mean Nat already has two scars from where he shot her." Clint says. He is beginning to wonder if Steve was losing the plot.

"I think that we should stop talking about this," Thor tells the others.

They look up to see that Taylor has come back from the training room, she had been training with one of the Avenger's or Maria Hill for some time now, she had started when she was nine and was doing very well. It seemed that she had inherited her mother's fighting skills and her intelligence, now only Natasha could tell when she was lying sometimes. She did have her father's love for heights but not for the bow and arrow, she had a decent aim but nowhere near what her father could do.

She had her younger siblings Diana and Hayden with her, as it turned Natasha had been pregnant with twins for a couple of months before that got Taylor back. It had been quite a shock to everyone, they were now almost four years old and practically worshipped their older sister.

But of course Taylor was still only eleven and even if she is very good for her age, the Avenger's did not want her or her siblings when they were older to get caught up in what they did. She hadn't been able to beat any of them yet and they were happy to have it stay that way for now, they had only taught her how to fight in case they weren't there to protect her if she got in trouble after all they couldn't keep babying her forever.

"Hey Mom, dad what you talking about?" Taylor asks sitting down next to Thor. While the twins go and play with toys that are on the floor.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about, but we do need to discuss if you want to carry on being home schooled or go into a high school in the fall." Clint said looking at his daughter.

Clint was hoping that she would say no because, Taylor took after her Mom in looks as well and if she went to a high school he would have to be beating off boys a lot sooner than he wanted to be.

"Umm, I think I would still like to be home schooled." Taylor said. She was fully relaxed around all the Avenger's it had taken a while, it was part of the reason that they had decided to home school her. Also Taylor loved to spend time with her siblings after not having any friends at school due to Dudley bullying her, she loved having siblings.

"That's fine, you don't have to go to a high school if you don't want to. I am happy to have you home schooled here, after all Tony is a genius so I think we got you covered." Natasha said smiling at her daughter.

Taylor nods, she knows now that she can trust her parents never to abandon her or hurt her. Though she knows that they are Avengers, she doesn't know how much danger they are regularly putting themselves into.

"Tay, birdy! Look," Hayden called pointing out the window.

She turns to look out of the window to see what bird her brother has seen and to her utter surprise there is a barn owl perched outside on the window.

"Thor, are you expecting any messages from Asgard because there is an owl outside to window." Taylor said.

"I didn't think that we used owls, we almost always used Ravens and other hunting birds." Thor stated, but he went over to the window opened it and took the letter off the owl's leg and looked at it.

Confusion settled on his face as he read what was on the front of it, why would Taylor be receiving a letter via an owl.

"What is it Thor?" Tony asked.

"It's for Taylor..." Thor said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previously

"It's for Taylor..." Thor said slowly.

"What? Who would be contacting me via an owl?" Taylor asked in confusion.

She looked over to where her parents were hoping that they would know what the letter meant. Ever since she had started trusting her parents about seven months after they had found her she hadn't looked back, as far as she was concerned she had the best family that she could hope for. Parents that loved her and aunts and uncles that were fun and always helped her cause trouble when she needed too. Well expect Pepper, who had been furious when she found out that it was me and Uncle Tony who had set the booby traps on the bathroom and kitchen doors.

"Can I look at that please Thor?" Clint asked. Thor handed it to him.

"Miss T. Barton, Floor 15, Room 3, Avengers Tower, New York. It is very detailed…" Clint stated.

Natasha looked over at the letter "It looks like it has been written on parchment, and it is sealed with wax like they used to in the 18th century." Natasha exclaimed.

Taylor looked at her parents and family wondering what this letter would be about, and if was dangerous she knew that enemies of her parents and the Avengers, had tried to kill her and would try to kill her again.

"I think that we should open it, after all how bad can it be it is just a letter." Steve says.

"Tay, do you want to know what this letter says?" Natasha asks her daughter.

"Yes I think I would like to know what it says," Taylor states after thinking about it.

Natasha nods sharing a look with Clint deciding that they would let their daughter find out what the letter was about. Clint hands the letter over to his daughter, Taylor takes it and slowly breaks the wax seal and pulls out the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards." Taylor read. More than one Avenger looked utterly shocked.

"Tay, I believe that this might be some sort of prank." Bruce said slowly as he took in what he had heard.

"And that is one hell of a lot of titles!" Tony exclaimed. "What else does it say Taylor?" He asked.

"Dear Miss Barton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress" Taylor continued.

"It has an equipment list as well," she said looking at the second piece of parchment.

"Let's see it then," Tony said eagerly.

The list read:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"This is ridiculous, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Steve said after looking at the list.

"And what does it mean they await your owl?" Taylor asks curiously.

"Taylor please tell me that you don't believe this," Natasha begged her daughter.

"I honestly don't know Mom, I mean is it possible that this could be fake and a prank or is it possible that there are witches and wizards out there. I don't know which is more probable," Taylor stated logically.

Natasha sighed what had happened to the little girl who had play pranks on the Avengers and drove most of them crazy?

Flashback

They had got Taylor back a little over a year ago and her confidence was coming on in leaps and bounds, she now trusted the Avengers with no difficulty though she had been nervous of Thor for a long time. They had found out that this was because she found his size and loud voice reminded her of her uncle, but even that had worn off now.

Natasha, Clint and the other Avengers were getting ready to have a get together with Fury and Hill to go over a few things, so Tony had suggested that they come over for a meal.

Clint was a little worried as Taylor had been acting rather odd and had been very elusive which had put him and Natasha on high alert, recently she had been pulling pranks on the Avengers showing just how much she had improved and how much she was like her parents.

This was said because Clint had a habit of pulling pranks when he was younger and older for that matter, and she never got caught while she was setting it up showing how much she was like her Mom. That was until after the victim had been when and truly pranked, then she would be seen laughing about it.

The Avengers and Taylor were already sat at the table when Jarvis informed them that Fury and Hill were there and coming up in the elevator.

"Taylor you will be polite to Director Fury and Commander Hill okay," Natasha reminded her daughter.

"Yes Mom," Taylor replied innocently.

Everything was fine until Fury and Hill came through the doorway into the dining room, that triggered a trip rope which pulled on another rope which emptied a bucket of cold water on to the Director and Assistant Director of SHIELD.

If it had been anyone else Natasha might have found it amusing, the sight of the Directors of SHIELD soaking wet had both Tony and Clint in fits of laughter.

"Who set a prank on the bloody door?!" Fury growled glaring around the room, specifically aiming at Tony and Clint the later of whom had calmed down and stopped laughing.

"I am innocent. It wasn't me this time, Nat would have my head." Clint said quickly.

"He was with me for the whole afternoon, Clint couldn't have done it." Natasha confirmed.

"While you are trying to find out who did it, Maria would you like to come with me and get some dry clothes?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, thank you Pepper." Maria accepted.

"Stark you had better pray that you weren't behind this." Fury snarled as Pepper lead Maria out of the room.

Taylor had managed to keep a straight face and video the prank, she was very pleased with herself. Now that she was sure no matter what she did her parents and the other Avengers would never hurt her, she had got much more adventurous with her pranks. It was Tony who had first introduced her to pranking and had only started to regret it when she had pulled a prank on him.

"Tony was with me in the lab this afternoon," Bruce said.

It was after Tony had been cleared of being behind the prank that Taylor couldn't stop herself from laughing, it was just so funny the way that Fury had looked around in bewilderment of who had caused him to get wet.

Natasha and Clint had spun around when they heard their daughter laughing, and quickly guessed that she was behind the prank.

"Tony I bet you really regret introducing her to pranks now." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Taylor would you please say sorry to Director Fury for pranking him. Now." Clint added when he saw his daughter hesitate.

"Sorry for pranking you Mr Fury," Taylor said innocently.

Fury spluttered for and bit before grumbling that he was going to get some dry clothes.

End of Flashback

Natasha's thought were interrupted by Steve beginning to talk, "Thor do you know of any wizarding nations in this world?"

"It is possible that there is some, but I have had no contact with any magicals from this land." Thor tells them.

Just then the receptionist calls up to tell them that they have two teachers asking to talk with them about a boarding school that Miss Barton has been accepted to.

"What do you think?" Tony asked looking to Clint and Natasha.

They shared a look before Natasha said "Let them up, but have weapons close."

"Send them up please," Tony said to the receptionist.

When the elevator open the two people that stepped out were wearing the strangest things, they looked like dresses but Thor recognised them as robes.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my colleague Professor Snape." McGonagall explained as they came into the room.

Taylor giggled quietly Professor Snape wasn't the most handsome man, he had shoulder length greasy hair and hooked nose, black robe and a sneer on his face like he had seen something unpleasant.

"Hello, Professor's, would you like to sit down?" Steve asked politely.

"That's is not usually the first thing that parents say to us but yes I would like to sit down." McGonagall said sitting down.

"That would be because I am not Taylor's father," Steve said uncomfortably.

"And that Capsicle here is from the forties and is always polite to all women," Tony said laughing.

McGonagall looks confused, how was that young man from the forties?

"How is he from the forties?" McGonagall asked.

"It's a long story ma'am, I'd rather not go into it." Steve said.

"What is the first thing that parents usually say to you?" Thor asked curiously, seemingly having ignore the last two minutes of the conversation.

"Usually magic isn't real and to stop getting their impressionable brat's hopes up." Snape drawled.

"I get the feeling you do not like children," Bruce said carefully.

"Severus, please do not speak like that. Dumbledore asked you to help with visiting the muggleborn children, not scare them to death before they even get to Hogwarts." McGonagall said angrily.

Taylor and Tony couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the look on Snape's face.

"Tony would you grow up and stop acting like a child and Taylor please stop following his example." Natasha snapped, giving Tony a glare.

"Who are Miss Barton's parents then? And why is it that you are not saying that magic isn't real?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm Clint Barton and this is my partner Natasha." Clint said standing up to shake her hand.

"As for why we have said magic isn't real is because we have fought a guy called Loki who has magic, and is from a different world so the idea of magic being real here isn't quite so crazy to us." Tony explained.

"How did you fight a Norse God like Loki with no magic?" Snape asked scornfully.

"We found that letting a giant green rage monster bash him into the penthouse floor work quite well, we had a Loki shaped dent in the floor for a while, but it worked." Natasha said.

"Exploding arrows worked quite well too, and if that failed then we had our own Norse God on our side. Thor decided to join us for the fight." Clint said nodding in Thor direction.

"I don't see a giant green rage monster," McGonagall said carefully.

"That's because he doesn't do any party tricks without being pissed off." Bruce said.

"Okay well, as you believe in magic, I take it that I won't have to do a demonstration. Are you interested in sending your daughter to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"We are interested in seeing a demonstration, because I think that you magic is probably quite different from Loki's." Thor informs her.

"Okay," McGonagall said. She took out her wand and flicked it at the coffee table which promptly turned into a pig.

"Wow, will I be able to do that?" Taylor asked staring at the pig.

"That is advanced Transfiguration, so in your fifth or sixth year you will be able to do that." McGonagall said.

"I don't know, we would be interested in sending Taylor to a magical school but I don't know if I want to send her all the way to Scotland." Natasha said uncertainty.

"I agree, are there any schools that you know of in America?" Clint asked.

"It is quite odd that your daughter's name came up on Hogwarts list, usually we only get children from Britain. Their name will go down on Hogwarts list when they have their first burst of accidental magic." McGonagall explained.

Understanding quickly dawned on Natasha, it was obvious now McGonagall had said that Taylor must have done accidental magic while she was with those vile excuses of human beings and shared a look with Clint wondering if they should tell them that Taylor was kidnapped when she was a baby and found in England, Taylor of course already knew this it had been explained to her and she understood.

"I think it might be because Taylor was kidnapped when she was a baby, she was found in England when she was eight so she could have used accidental magic there couldn't she." Clint said quietly.

McGonagall was shocked for a moment that this child had been kidnapped and then found after eight years. "I am sorry, and yes that would have put her name on the list."

Natasha looked at Clint they had been partners for so long that they didn't need words to communicate, neither of them wanted Taylor to go to a boarding school for a good nine months out of the year. But if it was the best magical education for her then they wanted her to have it, she would still be home with them for the summer and the other holidays.

"Mom, please can I go? I would like to learn how to do magic." Taylor asked her Mom,knowing from watching her parents that they were doing the weird silent communication thing.

"Do you want to go to Scotland to learn magic Tay?" Natasha asked her daughter.

"Umm, will I be able to come home for the holidays?" Taylor asked thinking about it.

"Yes, students are allowed to go home for the Christmas, Easter and of course the Summer holidays. And many of the children write letters home to their parent via owl, as muggle technology doesn't work around large amounts of magic like their will be at Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Okay Tay, if you want to go you can," Clint said when Natasha had nodded yes that she agreed.

"Thank you Dad," Taylor said going over to hug her father.

"Right, now that is settled. Would you like me to take the three of you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that would be very helpful." Clint said.

"What's a muggle?" Tony asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Previously

"Right, now that is settled. Would you like me to take the three of you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that would be very helpful." Clint said.

"What's a muggle?" Tony asked.

"Tay go and get ready to go out please, and tell Maria on your I think she is still in the training room." Natasha tells her daughter.

"Yes Mom," Tay replies and walks out of the room towards the elevator.

"Do you have another daughter then?" McGonagall asks.

"God no, we work with Maria, but we should let her know that we are going out." Clint explained.

"Mommy can we come?" Diana asked.

Natasha knew that she was referring to herself and her brother, and she had a feeling that it would easier to sort these supplies out without two almost four years there as well.

"No honey, you and your brother are going to stay here. I am sure that Uncle Tony will be able to find you something fun to do," Natasha tells her younger daughter.

"But…" Hayden starts.

"No buts you two are staying here," Natasha repeats.

"Steve, can you tell Fury that we won't be able to make it in today." Clint asks.

"Sure but he will want a reason," Steve said.

"You can't tell him about magic." Snape tells them.

"We told that fought off a Norse god and there is one sitting in the room right now and you think that their boss doesn't know that some kinds of magic is real, he was the one who asked them to fight." Tony states.

"I am sorry but you will have to tell your boss something else we can't have lots of muggles knowing about our existence, and Mr Stark a muggle is someone who doesn't have magic." McGonagall says.

"Oh," Tony said.

It was then that Taylor came back into the room, she was ready to go out now she had told Maria that they were going out. Taylor was excited to be going to a school for magic even if it was in Scotland she wasn't looking forward to leaving her family, but she wanted to learn magic.

As they were going out shopping she knew that there was an inevitable argument that was going to happen, whenever they went out shopping Uncle Tony like to try and offer to pay but her parents always argued that SHIELD paid them well enough to pay for their own things, which Taylor expect was true.

"Tony please don't tell me that we are going to have this argument again, you know that I win every time." Natasha when she saw her daughter come back into the room.

"We wouldn't keep having it if you let me pay when you go out shopping, you know I have more money than I know what to do with and I like spending it on my god-daughter." Tony says pouting.

"And you know that our jobs pay more than enough to pay for our own stuff." Natasha states.

"But, I like to pay for things otherwise all that money is just going to be sitting there." Tony complained.

"Then invest in a charity Tony," Natasha said exasperatedly. As she looked to Taylor to check that she was ready and then walked towards the elevator with Clint and Taylor following her.

"Are you coming?" Natasha asked the professors.

"Yes," McGonagall replied walking over to the elevator with Snape.

When they had all got into the elevator, and Clint had set it to go down to the ground floor Snape asked "Do you always have that disagreement?"

"Yes always, how are we going to be get to where we are shopping?" Natasha asked.

"We will take an international portkey, once this elevator stops moving, but we will have to take while we are still in here so that no one sees." Snape explained.

"Sir, what is a portkey?" Taylor asked.

"It is a method of wizard transport, it is mainly used by under aged magical you can't apparate yet. It transports you from one place to another." Snape said.

As the elevator stopped McGonagall got out a piece of rope and held it out to everyone, "this is the portkey we will be using please hold on to it, this method of travel can be a bit nauseating for first timers." She said.

Once everyone was holding on the rope McGonagall said the activation word and Taylor felt a sharp tug behind her navel, then seconds later her feet were slamming into the ground. She landed unsteadily but managed to just about stay on her feet, as did her parents after they had to have very good balance in their line of work.

"You did every well for your first time, we have to wait a couple of minutes for another muggleborn first year to get here and then we can go into Diagon Alley." McGonagall said.

"Okay, is all wizarding travel like that, I think I prefer the quinjets that we use." Clint grumbled.

Snape smirked at him, wizarding travel did take quite a bit of getting used to and sometimes it was not at all pleasant. In his personal opinion floo travel was the worse of the three main ways.

"Well the three main ways are portkeys, floo travel and apparition. Most of them take a little bit of getting used to, the other one is the Hogwarts Express which is the train that takes children to Hogwarts each year." Snape explained.

Taylor was taking this time to take in her surroundings she was almost positive that they in central London, being as they had been in New York about two minutes ago wizarding travel was very impressive. It only made her more eager to learn magic, it had also crossed her mind that she would be able to help her parents and the other Avengers on their missions. She was bought out of her thoughts be McGonagall who stated that the other family they be shopping with had arrived.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Barton this is Dr Granger and Mrs Granger and their daughter Hermione. Dr Granger, Mrs Granger these are Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton and their daughter Taylor." McGonagall introduced.

Natasha and Taylor shared a glance knowing that they would recognise the names and point them out as Avengers.

"Nice to meet you," Clint said politely.

Surprisingly it was the parents that said that they were Avengers it was their daughter.

"You two are part of the Avengers aren't you, I watched the battle of New York on You Tube." Hermione said.

"Yes but I would prefer you keep it to yourselves, I don't want to have to deal with Paparazzi." Natasha said coldly.

"Yes we won't tell anyone," Mrs Granger said as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

McGonagall and Snape wisely kept quiet, Natasha's tone must have warned them off, and that was a good thing in Taylor's opinion she knew that her Mom hated having the press and Paparazzi following her around. She had actually put a couple of reporters who wouldn't take a hint into hospital.

"How do we get into this alley?" Taylor asked.

"Follow me and I will take you through," Snape said leading the group into the Leaky Cauldron, through it and out to the back where he tapped a brick wall in specific places with his wand.

Then to Taylor surprise the wall moved and reshaped itself to become an archway into a busy alley, she looked back at her parents her Dad gave her a nod saying that she could go in.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, I want you all to stay together and keep between myself and Professor McGonagall. We will be going to Gringotts which is the Wizarding bank so that you can exchange your muggle money for Wizarding money." Snape explained as he began to lead the group through the alley.

Taylor could hear Hermione talking to her parents excitedly and asking Professor McGonagall endless questions. Taylor had decided that the other girl was annoying, talked far too much and was a know-it-all. Wonderful.

Taylor looked around the alley there were lots of different shops that they passed included Flourish and Blotts which she guessed must be a book shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Excuse me Sir, but what is Quidditch?" Taylor asked.

"It is the Wizarding Sport it is like football to you muggles." Snape explained.

Clint was watching his daughter with a smile she had come a long way from the abused little girl that Maria had found, because of her having been home schooled for the majority of her life. She got on better with adults than she did with children her age, so he was hoping that going to this boarding school might get her a few friends that were around the same age as her.

When they got to the Gringotts they were directed to a teller, who didn't look entirely human, "Goblins run Gringotts," Snape murmured quietly.

Natasha nodded and then said "we would like to exchange some muggle money into wizarding money please,"

"How much would you like to exchange the current exchange rate is 5 muggle pounds to a galleon." The teller said.

"How much are would you recommend for buying first year supplies?" Natasha asked looking at Snape.

"I would recommend exchanging £250 which would give you 50 Galleons, but I know that some parents struggle to pay this so the minimum would be £100 for 20 Galleons." Snape said.

"I would like to exchange £250 please," Natasha said while thinking to herself that it was lucky that she always kept a lot of different currencies on her.

The goblin took the money and then came back with a pouch a minute later and handed it over.

"We have taken to liberty of giving you Galleons, Shickles and Knuts. I sure that the Professor can explain them to you." The teller said effectively dismissing them.

Once that had got out of the bank Snape stopped them to wait for Hermione and her parents who were sorting out money, McGonagall was staying with them.

"There are 17 Shickles to a Galleon and there are 29 Knuts to a Shickle, it is simple once you get the hang of it. The gold ones are galleons and the silver ones are shickles and the bronze ones are knuts." Snape explained.

"So wizarding money is basically gold, silver and bronze coins," Clint stated.

"Yes that is about all there is to it." Snape confirmed.

It was at that point that two things happened Snape realised that Miss Romanoff and Miss Barton were talking and he didn't understand a word of what they were saying, the thought that it was different language occurred to him almost immediately he was just about to ask Mr Barton what language it was when Hermione and her parents came out with McGonagall.

"Ooh, what language is that?" Hermione asked before Snape could.

Taylor who was not very happy that the know-it-all had interrupted her conversation with her mother, turned and gave her a death glare, before carrying on her conversation with her Mom.

Clint sighed he knew that Tasha wouldn't correct their daughter, she might be a mother but she was an assassin at heart and it was exactly what she would have done in her daughter's position.

"Sorry about that," Clint said quietly "They're speaking Russian it's Tasha's first language."

Mrs Granger looked very annoyed "Has she told her off for glaring at Hermione?" She asked.

Clint shook his head, "no and she won't because that is exactly what she would have done in Taylor's position." He said.

"I think that we should get this shopping done, we can start at Flourish and Blotts," McGonagall said.

Natasha and Taylor broke off their conversation at that point and looked up, nodding in agreement.

"Yes good idea," Natasha agreed and started following McGonagall towards the shop.

When they got into the book shop, Taylor completely ignored Hermione who looked like Christmas had come early. Looking around quickly and then checking her book list and collecting the required books while her parents stood with the teachers. After double checking that she had got everything on the list she went over to her parents and the Professors.

"Have you got everything Tay?" Her Dad asked.

"Yes, Professor is any other books that you would recommend for learning general information about the wizarding world?" Taylor asked.

"I would suggest An Introduction to the Wizarding World, Wizarding Customs and perhaps Wizarding Politics," Snape said.

Taylor nodded, "Can you hold these for me please Dad?" She asked indicating to the books.

"Of course," he answered giving his daughter a smile.

Taylor thanked him and then went to go and find the three book the Snape had suggested, when she found them she walked back over to the group.

"You ready to go pay?" Her Mom asked.

"Yes," Taylor said.

Her parents followed her over to the till where the clerk, took the books they want and put them into bags and totalled up the purchase. Snape had come up behind them to help if they got stuck with the money.

"That will be 3 galleons, and 12 shickles." The clerk said.

Taylor nodded and managed to get the correct money on her second try, the clerk gave her a smile before handing over the books that she had got.

Snape then lead them back over to where McGonagall was still waiting for Hermione and her parents who had gone with her to look at her books.

"If you want you can take them to do the rest of the shopping separately, I have a feeling that I will be here for quite sometime." McGonagall offered.

"Good idea," Snape agreed and then turn to Taylor and her parents, "I think we will go to Madam Malkin's next, that's where you get your robes." Snape explained as he led them out of the shop.

McGonagall watch as Snape actually explained to this family what was going on, where they were going it was so weird, he had tried to refuse visiting the muggleborns again this year but Dumbledore had insisted and now he was actually being somewhat nice.

When they got to Madam Malkin's Snape pushed the door open and was greeted by hearing a voice that he recognised it was his godson Draco Malfoy complaining that Madam Malkin had stabbed him with a needle.

Taylor looked around when she came into the shop, she could hear another boy around her age she would guess complaining about something when a shop assistant approached her.

"Hogwarts?" she asked. Taylor nodded slowly.

"Okay we have another Hogwarts student in at the moment too, if you come with me I will get you measured up then we can get you your robes." The assistant said.

"Tay, we will wait here okay," her Dad said. Taylor nodded in reply, as she followed the woman further into the store.

Taylor got her first look at the other boy in the shop when the assistant led her to a stool and told her to stand on it and wait for Madame Malkin to finish with the boy. Said boy had platinum blonde hair, high cheekbones and a smug expression. Taylor and just finished taking him in when the unnamed boy spoke.

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What house do you think you will be in?" The now named Draco Malfoy asked.

"I'm not sure, what ones are there? And I am Taylor Barton." Taylor told him, watching his reaction curiously.

"You're a Mud - muggleborn!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" Taylor asked coldly glaring at the boy.

Draco was momentarily shocked that a mudblood would speak to him, Draco Malfoy like that! How dare she?! But all the same she had dared which made her better than the idiot Longbottom that went to the same parties at the ministry as he did.

Well this boy was an arrogant snob, and he didn't like her because she was a muggleborn. Taylor was furious he was like the people who didn't like Uncle Bruce because they thought he was a monster.

"Yes I do have a problem." Malfoy informed her.

Taylor glared at him again, she supposed what she did next was not quite the appropriate way to respond but she could blame it on her parents being assassins but really she just reacted in anger - she punched him square on the jaw and it was a very good punch. It also turned out that he was a bit of a wimp because he fell off the stool and started crying.

It was then that her parents and Professor Snape came in, her dad didn't look at all pleased with her, her Mom looked emotionless as usual but she had an eyebrow raised at her. Professor Snape pulled Draco up off the floor quickly and set the boy on his feet.

"Stop making a scene Draco. What did you say that caused her to hit you?" Snape asked.

"I didn't do anything Uncle Sev." Draco said petulantly.

"Yes he did, he insulted me. He started to say mud something and changed to muggleborn." Taylor said. Looking up at her Mom knowing that she would say if she was lying or not.

"Taylor isn't lying, I can tell when people are lying and he is." Natasha said.

Severus sighed and glared at his godson, "This is Draco Malfoy he is my godson, he was going to say Mudblood, it is an insult to muggleborns that basically means dirty blood. So I think he probably deserved that punch." Snape explained.

Natasha glared at the boy, "why did you insult my daughter?" She asked.

"Because he has be hanging around with some of the children from pureblood families, I know that his parents taught him better than that. So Draco will you please apologize to Miss Barton." Snape asked.

Draco nodded, "I apologize for insulting you."

"Okay, thank you." Taylor nodded her acceptance.

It was at this point that Madame Malkin came over and told the two pre-teens that their robes were ready. Draco nodded and said to put the bill through to his father while Clint followed the woman to go and pay her for the robes while the others waited outside.

While they were waiting outside Snape asked Draco, "Where are your parents?"

"Mother when to get my school books and Father is looking at wands." Draco told him.

"Right, well since you obviously can't be trusted not to get into trouble on your own, you can come along with us until we meet your father in the wand store."

When Clint rejoined them they when to get a cauldron, telescope and potions ingredients. Their final stop would be the wand shop but before that they had one more place to go and that is the Magical Pet Shop.

"Is this a magical pet shop?" Natasha asked as they when inside.

"Yes it is Miss Romanoff, students can have pets at Hogwarts, providing of course that they look after them. I take it Draco that your Father expects you to get an owl?" Snape said.

"Yes, Mother wants me to be able to write home." Draco said.

"Well go and pick one then Draco." Snape tells him.

"You use owls for post?" Taylor questioned when Draco had walked off.

"Yes we do, as electronics don't work around high concentrations of magic, like at Hogwarts we have found it the most efficient way to communicate." Snape explained.

Taylor nodded in understanding and then turned to look at the her parents questioningly. Natasha and Clint quickly had a silent conversation before Clint nodded.

"You can pick two pets, one must be an owl and you must look after them." Clint told her.

"Thanks Dad," Taylor said before go further into the store to look at the animals.

It was half an hour later that the group came out of the pet shop, Draco had got an Eagle Owl and Taylor had chosen a simple Barn Owl for one of her pets and the other one was a Magical Black Mamba that she had found at the back of the shop. Taylor had also discovered that she could talk to it, but as no one had been with her at the time she decided that she would tell her parents about it later. The Barn Owl was a female so she had called it Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the hunt, and the Black Mamba she had called Thanatos after the Greek God of Death.

Her parents hadn't been too surprised that Taylor named her pets after Greek Gods as she had loved stories of the gods when she was a bit younger.

Now that they had got everything but a wand the group headed for Ollivanders, when they got there they were met by a rather irate Malfoy Lord. Who glared at his son, knowing that Severus wouldn't have picked his son up unless Draco had gotten himself into trouble. Judging by the blossoming bruise on his son's jaw, it was big trouble.

"What did you do Draco?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco looked down nervously, and didn't reply.

Sighing Lucius turned to Severus for answers, it was becoming obvious that his son wasn't going to answer him.

"Draco called this young lady a mudblood, it seems that she got the impression that it was an insult and punched him the the jaw." Severus explained.

"Draco we will be discussing this when we get home, and I apologize for my sons behaviour. I am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said.

"That's fine, he has already apologized. I am Clint Barton, this is my partner Natasha and our daughter Taylor." Clint said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, now gather that your daughter needs to get her first wand, shall we?" Lucius asked.

"Of course," Clint said.

When they went into the shop, they were met by a slightly mad wand maker in Taylor's opinion. Draco found his wand quite quickly ending up with a Unicorn hair and Hawthorn wand.

Taylor however was of the opinion that the wand maker was picking out the wrong wands for her to try, she had tried ten now and she still hadn't found the right one for her and it was beginning to try her patients.

"Try this one, Miss Barton." He said gleefully.

She glared at him and took the wand and waved it, it promptly shattered a vase. Taylor handed the wand back to him.

"Don't worry Miss Barton there will be a wand here for you, maybe an unusual wand will work better for you." Ollivander said.

Ollivander handed her another wand, Taylor flicked the wand and green and silver sparks shot out of the wand.

"What is this wand made of?" Taylor asked.

"That wand Miss Barton is the one wand that I made and didn't think I would ever sell, it is Blackthorn wood with Thestral hair core." Ollivander stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Parsletongue will be typed in italics.

Chapter 10

Previously

Ollivander handed her another wand, Taylor flicked the wand and green and silver sparks shot out of the wand.

"What is this wand made of?" Taylor asked.

"That wand Miss Barton is the one wand that I made and didn't think I would ever sell, it is Blackthorn wood with Thestral hair core." Ollivander stated.

Taylor looked up at the wand maker curiously, why didn't he think he was ever going to sell this wand? She was just about to ask him why when her mother beat her to it.

"Why didn't you think that you would ever sell this wand?" Natasha asked.

"Because Miss Romanoff, it is a very unusual combination and the wand itself is very temperamental. It was custom made for a very rich and powerful Lord about 50 years ago and it refused to work for him, he was furious and went to another shop for his and his families wands from then on." Ollivander explained.

"But I thought you said that the wand chooses the wizard how could he expect a wand to work for he just because he wanted an unusual combination?" Taylor asked.

"That is a very interesting question one I'm afraid I don't know the answer to Miss Barton." Ollivander said.

It was at that moment that Natasha's phone bleeped, she took it out and looked at it ignoring the surprised looks from the wizards in the room, she expected it was because they were not used to modern technology.

"Well, I hope that we are done here because we have a mission Clint." Natasha explained.

"Professor Snape, have we got everything? Our team tends to be rather annoying for the whole mission if we leave them waiting too long." Clint said.

"Yes you have everything, I do hope that you are not taking Miss Barton on this mission?" Snape asks.

"Of course not Taylor will be staying with her younger siblings who Pepper will no doubt be looking after." Natasha said.

"That is fine then, I will see you on September 1st Miss Barton." Snape states.

"Yes Professor, bye Draco I will see you at school I guess." Taylor called over to Draco who was standing with his father.

"Bye Taylor," Draco called.

Taylor nodded and quickly followed her parents out of the shop and along Diagon Alley, then out of the pub they first came in. Stark had a jet waiting to take them back to Avengers Tower at the airport, when they boarded Taylor collapsed theatrically into one of the chairs.

"You know between that Granger girl and Draco, they have me completely worn out." Taylor exclaimed to her parents.

Natasha laughed lightly at her daughter as she took a seat next to her, "I agree with you on both counts. Though Granger really was to much of a know it all for her own good, she is only going to get herself bullied if she goes on like that." Natasha said.

Clint sighed, "You know you two might have judged her too quickly, she might have just been excited, it is not everyday you find out that you are a witch." Clint told them.

Natasha and Taylor were very like each other, they tended to form judgements quickly and stick to them. Though in their defence they were very rarely wrong in their judgements, but Clint felt that he should defend Granger as an excited 11 year old that has only just found out they she has magic.

"Clint, you are too soft for your own good and it is going to come back and bite you in the ass one day." Natasha informed him.

"I love you too," Clint said rolling his eyes.

Taylor huffed, "I don't want to see anything so please wait until I am not trapped on a plane with you two to make up." She complained.

Both her parents laughed at her when she said this, and promised not to embarrass her. They sat relatively quietly for the rest of the plane ride, as they knew when they got back to the tower they would be facing a lot of questions from the other Avengers and of course her younger siblings Diana and Hayden.

It was another two hours before the pilot informed them that they were just about to land and to buckle up, the jet landed on the landing bay at Avengers Tower. As soon as they got off the plane they were met by Diana and Hayden begging to know what had happened.

That was until Diana spotted Thanatos, Taylor's Black Mamba, "You got a snake?!" She shouted excitedly. Coming forward to try and hold it, Taylor didn't think this was a good idea, Thanatos hissed angrily from the shouting and being woken up.

"Why have I been woken up? Who is the small human?" Taylor heard Thanatos hiss.

Taylor had to give it to her sister, Diana wasn't scared of anything but she could let her sister hold Thanatos yet not when he was angry from being woken up. So she moved the snake from her arm to around her shoulders where Diana couldn't reach him.

"Di, you can't hold him at the moment he has just woken up and is bit unsettled. I don't want him to bite you if he feels threatened." Taylor explained to her sister.

Diana nodded, and followed her parents and older sister inside with her brother, Taylor went with her Dad to put her stuff in her room apart from her wand, a couple of books and Thanatos. She decided that it would be best to leave Artemis, her barn owl in her room on the perch that they had got for her so that she could settle in a bit.

When Taylor and her Dad got to the common room all of the Avengers and Maria were there and Diana was telling them that Taylor had got a snake while she was out.

Taylor sat down next to Maria with Thanatos around her shoulders, the others all looked at her waiting for her to tell them what happened.

Unsurprisingly Tony was the first to break the silence, "So what happened Tay?"

"We went to get my supplies for school," Taylor said pretending to play dumb.

"Come on Tay, we want to know what happened." Maria said from her spot next to Taylor.

"Okay, okay, we went to London and into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron which was like a magical doorway through to Diagon Alley. For the first part of our shopping we had to go around with a know it all and her parents, but we left them in the book shop because one of the Professor's suggested it. Then when we were getting robes a boy called Draco Malfoy insulted me and earned himself a punch in the jaw, as it turned out he was Professor Snape's godson so he came around with us after he apologised to me.

We went to a magical pet shop where, I got an owl who is in my bedroom at the moment and Thanatos here, he is a Magical Black Mamba which lives longer than a normal black mamba and has a few extra skills which I don't know about yet, according to Professor Snape this type of snake is known for being unpredictable and there was a big story about one that killed it's owner, hence the name. After that we went to go and get wands, I am sure that the wandmaker is mad and we met Draco's father there.

It took ages and lots of wands, and blown up vases before I found my wand, I think the wandmaker was deliberately drawing it out. But he found the right one for me eventually it is Blackthorn and Thestral hair core, according to the wandmaker it is a rare combination." Taylor finished.

"Well Tay, you don't do things by halves do you," Steve said. After most of them had taken in what she had said.

"You said that this type of snake have been known to kill their owners..." Tony asked nervously.

"Yes," Taylor said, noticing the nervous looks around the room and that her parents didn't look too happy Taylor decided she should explain what happened in the pet shop.

"But he isn't going to hurt me or anyone else, I can communicate with him. When I was in the pet shop I could hear this hissing voice and it was coming from the back where I found Thanatos. He was complaining about being stuck in a cage, I talked to him he won't hurt anyone unless I get attacked he is my familiar." Taylor explained.

"You can talk to him?" Her Dad asked sceptically.

Taylor nodded, "I can talk to you can't Thanatos," Taylor hissed to the snake.

All of the Avengers looked shocked, all they could hear was hissing it was quite strange to hear. But Thor quickly figured out what it was, after the Professor's had left he had returned to Asgard to see what he could find out about these Midguardian magic users. He had come across an ability called Parsletongue, the ability to talk to snakes.

"I know what you can to Taylor," Thor called.

The other Avengers and Taylor looked at Thor, while the twins had gone back to their toys. They waited for Thor to tell them what he knew.

"You are a parsletongue, it translates to serpent tongue. It is the ability to speak to snakes, it runs through a family called the Slytherin's the first person to record the ability was Salazar Slytherin he is one of the founders for Hogwarts." Thor explained.

After that all the Avengers relaxed safe in the knowledge that Taylor wouldn't get bitten by Thanatos, Maria was the one that broke the rest of the tension in the room having thought back to what Taylor had said.

Maria turned to look at the girl that had become like and niece to her and asked "Was it a good punch Tay?"

This proved to be very funny for everyone because it would that the second question that one of them asked was not about magic but about a punch instead.

Time Skip

In the days following her trip to Diagon Ally Taylor started reading the books that she had got, as well as talking to Thor about the information that he had got from Asgard about the magical world. Taylor wanted to learn about it so that she wouldn't find her self making an ass out herself for not know wizarding customs, plus she was eager to learn about Hogwarts and the Founders.

The history was very interesting really from the unbiased accounts that Thor had got from the library on Asgard, Godric Griffendor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff were students of Merlin Emrys and Moragna Le Fay. Who had in later life after fighting each other for years, had become friends in their shared goal of educating magic users.

It had been Merlin and Moragna that had suggested that their four students build a school to teacher children with magic, the unbiased history was much more interesting than the history book that she had on the book list, it seemed to go on about Goblin Wars for half the book.

From what she had read in the other subject books Taylor thought she would enjoy Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration the most. Taylor was hoping that she would see Draco on the train so that she could ask some questions about wizarding customs as she didn't want to offend anybody.

Taylor was looking at her potions book when she heard foot steps could towards her, looking up she saw her brother.

"Will you come play with us Tay?" Hayden asked her.

"Sure, come one. Where's Diana?" Taylor asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously

Taylor was looking at her potions book when she heard foot steps could towards her, looking up she saw her brother.

"Will you come play with us Tay?" Hayden asked her.

"Sure, come one. Where's Diana?" Taylor asked.

September 1st

It had been decided that only Natasha, Clint, the twins would go to the platform with Taylor because they didn't want make a scene, Taylor had invited Maria to come with them but she had been called into SHIELD at the last minute due to an Agent Morse's mission blowing up in her face and Maria had had to go in a sort it out.

As this had been decided the big goodbye had to happen at Avengers Tower before Taylor and her parents and siblings took the portkey that had been sent to them.

Taylor knew that she was going to miss her family very much, and when she said family that included all of the Avengers, they were like uncles to her and well as Maria and Pepper who are like an aunts to her.

That is how all of the Avengers were in the common room, Taylor had her trunk packed and Artemis in her cage, Thanatos had settled down quite a bit and was happily lying at her feet.

"Bye Taylor, I hope you have a good term and I will see you at Christmas." Pepper said.

Taylor nodded, hugging her goodbye and turned to Tony to say goodbye to him. "Bye Tony,"

"Bye Taylor, remember to tell me how the phone works out with the magic, so that I can make some tweaks to it if they are needed." Tony said.

Tony had been working on a phone could work with magic, it was powered by a witch or wizard's magical core that was what kept it charged. So far Taylor's was working well, but they didn't know how the phone was going to do at Hogwarts where there was a very high concentration of magic.

"Will do, bye Thor, Bruce." Taylor said. Thor and Bruce were the ones that she was the least close to she loved them but she just didn't spend as much time with them as she did with the others. Due to Thor often going away to Asgard and Bruce being scared to be around her in case he lost control of the Hulk.

"Bye Taylor, I hope you have a good time." Bruce said.

"Good bye Taylor. Try not to get into any trouble. I hope that the information from the library on Asgard will be helpful" Thor said.

Taylor laughed and nodded, "I will try not to get into trouble, but if I do I know how to get out of it, and the information has already been helpful. Bye Steve."

She had been lucky to catch Steve as he had a mission to be on, but the Director had told him to come in when he could and to say goodbye to Taylor properly.

Steve hugged her, "Have a good time Tay, and remember that we are only a phone call or a letter away if you need us."

She and Steve were quite close, she had started to trust him not long after she fully trusted her Dad. It might have been because he was one of the ones to get her out of the hospital and into a loving home with her true parents, or it might have been because she knew that he had her Mom's back when they went on missions together as they were regularly paired up together.

"I will, and yes I know." Taylor said.

"Come on Tay, we need to get going or you will miss the train." Natasha told her eldest daughter.

"Coming Mom, bye everyone. I promise that I will write and or text depending on how the phone works." Taylor said.

"Right, your professor said that everyone must have a finger on the portkey or it will leave them behind. So I have got your trunk and owl, make sure you have a hold on Thanatos Tay. Hayden, Diana hold on to the paper so that it can take us to the train that Tay has to get on." Clint said.

"How?" Hayden asked.

Taylor smiled at her brother, "magic, little brother, magic."

When everyone was holding on, Taylor said the activation words "Platform 9 ¾." There was a tag at her navel and then they were a busy platform with lots of students with trunks and owls and cats, parents saying goodbye to their children and older years finding friends.

"Wow," Diana and Hayden said at the same time, as they looked around with wide eyes.

"Diana, Hayden hold my hands please, I don't want you two getting lost in this crowd." Natasha told her twins.

They pouted but did as they were told, when they saw the look on their Mommy's face.

"Tay, why is he doing that?" Hayden asked.

Taylor turned to see what her brother was pointing to and saw that an older student had cast a spell on either a friend or a rival as a joke and it was causing them to wobble about all over the place.

"I think someone cast a jelly legs jinx on him, at least that is what it looks like from the description I have in my charms book." Taylor told him.

"Shall we find you a compartment Taylor?" Clint asked his daughter.

"Okay Dad," Taylor said distractedly, she has spotted the platinum blond hair of one Draco Malfoy in the crowd and was debating whether or not to go over to him. In the end she decided to go over to him, and she could feel her parents following her.

"Hello Draco," Taylor said.

The blond jumped and turned around having not seen her come up, and had been trying to get out of his mother's fussing.

"Hello Taylor," He said politely. He had got quite a telling off from both his mother and father for insulting Taylor, when he got home and as well as that she had a lot of spirit and he had a feeling that she would be fun to be around as long as she didn't still hold a grudge against him for starting to call her a mudblood.

Narcissa Malfoy looked around to see who her son was speaking to, and found a girl about his age with blood red hair and bright emerald green eyes standing in front of him with what must have been her family behind her. Somehow she felt that she should know the girl, like the description matched someone she had heard about.

"Hello, Miss Romanoff, Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton. I trust you got on the the platform okay, Professor Snape told me that he had sent you a portkey because you live in America." Lucius said from where he had come up behind his wife.

Suddenly Hayden recognised the name and realised that this was the boy that his big sister had punched for insulting her.

"Tay, isn't that the boy that you punched for insulting you. You told Auntie Maria that it was a good punch." Hayden said innocently.

This caused the two older Malfoy's look at him and Draco to blush, Hayden promptly hid behind his Mommy's legs.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, I take it that this lovely lady is your wife, and please excuse my son, he doesn't have a filter on what he says yet." Clint said smiling.

"Yes, I am Narcissa Malfoy. It is nice to meet you, your son is very cute and I take it the little girl is yours too? And yes young man I would say that your big sister did throw a good punch if only judging by the bruise that was on his jaw." Narcissa said.

"Yes, that is Diana. She and Hayden are twins." Natasha told her.

While the adult were talking Draco and Taylor moved off to the side to talk, "How are you Draco?"

"Fine thank you. Would you like to sit with me on the train? That way I can tell you more about the wizarding world.' Draco offered.

"That would be nice, I have learnt some stuff in the books that I purchased in Diagon Alley. But I know that you can not learn everything from books, and you have lived in the wizarding world all of your life so you must have picked up some things." Taylor teased.

"I will have you know, that I a lot about the wizarding world Taylor." Draco grumbled.

It was then that Natasha said that they should probably be getting on the train before it left, they nodded and Clint and Lucius followed them into a compartment so that they could put their trunks away.

Before they had got onto the train, Taylor said goodbye to her younger siblings promising that she would write or text them when she could. Both of them had hugged her tightly telling her that they wanted to go with her, it was then that her parents had picked them up and promised that they would see Taylor at Christmas.

Taylor and Draco both said goodbye to their parents and then went to sit in their compartment as the Hogwarts Express whistle blew and train pulled out of the station.

When they had both sat down in their compartment, Draco started to tell Taylor about growing up in the wizarding world, and how quidditch worked with four balls and seven player on each team all riding on brooms.

They were about half an hour into the journey when a boy knocked on their compartment door and then opened it.

"Draco, I have been looked for you everywhere." He said.

Taylor looked at the new boy curiously, she guessed that Draco and the boy knew each other she looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to introduce them.

"Blaise, this is Taylor, Taylor this is my friend Blaise Zabini." Draco introduced.

"Hey, Draco mentioned you, said that you punched him in the face. Thank you." Blaise said.

"Nice to meet you Blaise, why don't you sit down? And it is no problem, but why are you thanking me for punching your friend?" Taylor asked.

Blaise nodded and put his trunk up on the rack with Draco's help before sitting down, then he turned to her and explained "I was thanking you because you punching him made him pull his head out of his ass, he was starting to become like those pureblood idiot who think half bloods and muggleborns shouldn't be in the wizarding world.

Even blew me off to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle, those two are more like gorilla's than boys, then one day he came to me told that a muggleborn witch had punched him in the face and that he wasn't going to be hanging out with the pureblood idiots any more and that he was sorry for blowing me off and be rude." Blaise explained.

Taylor laughed, "nice to know that I helped, my Mom always says that it is best to hit first and ask questions later, after all it is best to seek forgiveness than to ask permission." Taylor said.

It was then that Thanatos decided to wake up, he had been wrapped around her arm up the sleeve, Taylor saw the snake poke his head out of her sleeve and it was obvious that she wasn't the only one.

"Is that a snake?" Blaise asked.

"Yep, this is Thanatos. I got him when I went to Diagon Ally." Taylor explained.

"Who are they Taylor?" Thanatos asked.

"They are my friends Thanatos, you don't need to worry about them." Taylor hissed back.

"Your a parslemouth!" Blaise and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

Taylor laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, "Yes, I know. My parents are part of a group called the Avengers in the muggle world they are heroes. One of the members is from Asgard, and he brought some books from the library on Asgard about the wizarding world. So he explained my being a parsletongue." Taylor explained.

"That is really great, being a parsletongue is a rare ability loads of people are think that it is a dark ability because Slytherin could talk to snakes. That's why the Slytherin house symbol is a snake." Draco said.

"Yes that is why I am hoping that we can keep it between us." Taylor replied.

"Of course," Blaise said while Draco nodded in agreement.

After that they went on to talked about houses they thought that they would be in, Draco was sure that he was going to be in Slytherin, Blaise thought that he might be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin and Taylor from the description of the house in Hogwarts: A History and the ones that Draco and Blaise gave she was inclined to think that she would be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. While Blaise and Draco were sure that she was going to be in Slytherin because of her ability to talk to snakes.

A while later the lady came by with the sweets trolley, Taylor had got lunch with her and so had the other two they decided that they would buy some of everything between them and share it.

"Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Taylor questioned looking at the packet.

"You'll want to be careful with those, when they say every flavour that really mean it. I had a chilli flavoured one once and I have never trusted them since." Blaise told her.

Taylor nodded and quickly put the bean to the side, "I think I will save these for later so that I don't lose my appetite if I get a nasty flavoured one." Taylor said.

They had just finished their lunch and were experimenting with the every flavour beans, when their compartment door opened to reveal a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth she was already in her Hogwarts robes. Taylor almost groaned when she saw her, little miss know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." She said.

"No, we haven't seen a toad. If anything like that came in here Thanatos would have shown me." Taylor snapped desperate to get annoying girl out of the compartment.

The boys looked at her curiously but nodded along with her, Blaise politely suggested that she asked a prefect to do a summoning charm to get the toad back. She huffed and moved off shutting the door behind her with a snap.

"I take it then that you have met her before?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, I started having to go around Diagon Alley with her because the Professor's though it would be easier to stay together, she is rude, a know it all and by the way that her parents coddled her she is a spoilt brat too. Also she was rather rude to my parents, like I told you earlier in the muggle world my parents are sort of well known and they have asked people not to come up to them in the streets publicly on TV because they don't want to be crowded by paparazzi all the time and she showed no respect for that." Taylor explained.

"I see, she was rather rude to just barge in here too." Blaise said while Draco nodded in agreement.

After her little rant things went back to normal in the compartment, and it wasn't long before it was time to change into their robes as they only have an hour before they got to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Previously

"I see, she was rather rude to just barge in here too." Blaise said while Draco nodded in agreement.

After her little rant things went back to normal in the compartment, and it wasn't long before it was time to change into their robes as they only have an hour before they got to Hogwarts.

When the train stopped Taylor, Draco and Blaise got off and started to slowly make their way through the masses of students to the huge man that was calling for the first years.

"Taylor, a lot of people think that Hagrid isn't fully human because of how huge he is, also he is completely in Dumbledore's pocket. I advise that you keep both at arms length." Draco whispered to her.

Taylor nodded from what Draco and Blaise had told her about the Headmaster of Hogwarts, she thought it was years past the time that he should have retired and that he has lost his marbles.

As well as that her parents still hadn't found out who had kidnapped her when she was a baby, because she ended up with a magical couple to start off with, they suspected that it might have been someone from the magical world that kidnapped her and killed the two agents that were with her.

They only knew this because about two months after Taylor had been found her Mom and Dad had gone to question the Dursley's in jail, and Petunia Dursley had spilled that her sister was a witch of course at the time they didn't believe her but now it made a lot more sense. Whether it was James and Lily Potter (As Petunia had told them what her sister and brother in law's names were) that had kidnapped her or someone else had and given her to them Taylor didn't know and neither did her parents.

Hence why Taylor was uncertain about Dumbledore, from how her friends described him it seemed that he was not above manipulating people into doing things his way. She was going to have to write to her parents about just so that they knew and if they ever had a chance to meet him they would subtly question him as only her parents seemed to know how to do.

"Yeah I am going to," Taylor said as they got into a boat at the edge of the lake that they were going to cross to get to the school.

She Blaise and Draco got into a boat with another boy who introduced himself as Theodore Nott, but just to call him Theo.

"So do you have any idea how we are going to be sorted?" Blaise asked, he directed his question towards Draco because he knew that Lord Malfoy was on the board of governors.

"No, father refuses to tell me, he said it was tradition for the first years not to know how they are sorted." Draco explained.

Taylor rolled her eyes when both of the boys pouted, "It can't be anything too dangerous," she said accepting a hand from Draco to get out of the boat. "Because we haven't learnt any spells yet."

The four of them followed the others up to the large Hogwarts doors, it had to be said the castle was most beautiful. Theo had decided to tag along with them because it seemed that he hadn't made friends with anyone on the train and really Taylor didn't mind neither did Draco or Blaise, probably because he was quite quiet and kept his thoughts to himself unless he was asked.

They were led into the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall asked them to wait quietly for her to come back and get them so that they could sorted and to try and smarten themselves up a bit.

Taylor saw that she was looking at a red headed boy with dirt on his nose and a dark haired boy who had managed to fasten his coat over his ear. Just after Taylor had taken in the fact that two eleven year olds had managed to be untidy on their first day at Hogwarts, she heard screams coming from some of the students and swiftly looked around to see what it was.

Ghosts… at least that's what she thought they were, she thought she might have read something about them in one of her books.

"Draco are those ghosts?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Yeah, from what my Father told me there are loads of them in Hogwarts. Each house had their own ghost." Draco told her.

Taylor was just about to reply when Professor McGonagall came back into the room. She looked over them for a second before saying "We are ready for you now, please follow me."

Taylor, Draco and Blaise followed Professor McGonagall with the other students into the Great Hall, Taylor could here the know it all Hermione Granger speaking about how he hall's ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. She was a little tempted to set Thanatos on the annoying know-it-all, she was sure that her Mom would not disapprove for her giving the other girl a scare. But she did know that both her Dad and Steve wanted her to give the girl a chance, Steve always saw the good in everyone so she would keep Thanatos on her arm under her sleeve for now.

She could see up the front of the hall, that there was what looked to be a very old hat on a stool, she may have been used to odd things happening but she didn't expect the hat to start singing.

When it had finished basically outlining the houses and what their qualities were, Professor McGonagall started called students up.

When Professor McGonagall got to Hermione Granger, Taylor was in no way surprised that she got sorted straight into Ravenclaw. Taylor was also annoyed that her name had been missed, she should have been called with the other surnames beginning with 'B' but she wasn't which meant that her old name of the people that had pretending to be her parents was going to be used.

When Draco's name was called Taylor watched her friend sit down on the stool and as soon as the hat was put on his head it shouted Slytherin. Taylor was glad her friend got into the house that he had wanted but it made sense Slytherin was for the cunning and ambitious, which both she and Draco were so she hoped to get into Slytherin like her friend.

Taylor saw two twins get sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw then she heard Professor McGonagall call "Taylor Potter,"

Almost immediately whispers broke out throughout the hall, these people were going to be disappointed when she informed them that she was not the Potter's biological daughter.

Taylor stepped forward eyes scanning the hall like her mother had taught her if she really had defeated a Dark Lord not doubt someone was going to try and kill her at some point.

As she came up to the hat Taylor said firmly "My name is Taylor Lesya Barton, it has been since my birth parents found me when I was eight years old, I actually have no relation to James and Lily Potter. As such I wish to be called by my birth name not the name the Potters gave me when they got me."

Most the hall looked shocked and disappointed but she could she that the Headmaster looked furious, well at least she had made a first impression it might not have been a good one in the Headmaster's book but she knew that her parents and the other Avengers would be proud of her.

Taylor then sat down on the stool and a shocked Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Well that was quite a scene you made, I have never seen the Headmaster quite so shocked." Taylor assumed that the hat could speak.

"It's nice to meet you, hat?" Taylor thought knowing that the hat could read her mind.

"I was originally, Gryffindor's hat, so I suppose you can call me Godric." The hat said.

"Well it is nice to meet you, I trust that you can't tell anyone what you read in my mind." Taylor said.

"Of course not Gryffindor made sure that no one would be able to get me to tell them what I read in the students minds, unless it was putting their health and risk. You do have a very interesting family, you are a lot like your mother from what I see of her in your memories." The hat said.

"Well thanks, my dad and uncle all think I am a lot like her." Taylor said wondering if she was getting a bit too used to all this magic stuff because she was have a casual conversation with a hat in her mind.

"Well, you would fit well in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are both out, you would probably give the poor Hufflepuff's a heart attack. You very cunning, ambitious and intelligent, I think you would do well in…. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word for the hall to hear.

The Slytherin table cheered for their new member, which did surprise Professor Snape a bit he had expected the Slytherin not to be quite so happy because Taylor had stated that she had no relation to James and Lily Potter making her a muggle born not just a half blood.

But maybe they had like the fact that she had stood up to Dumbledore and actually managed to shock the mad old coot, the Slytherin's didn't like Dumbledore because they thought he was unfair and didn't give them as much respect as the other houses.

Dumbledore was furious not only had his weapon, told the whole hall that James and Lily were not her parents but now she had been sorted into Slytherin, and not Gryffindor like he had wanted her in where the Weasley boy to could befriend her.

It also seemed that to add insult to injury the Slytherin's were pleased to have her they were cheering he would have thought that the Slytherin's would be angry that and muggleborn had been sorted into their house.

Draco had been beginning to get worried Taylor had been taking a very long time to get sorted into a house, it was a relief when the hat had shouted Slytherin and Draco knew that his friend was going to be in the same house as him.

Taylor smirked and took the hat off her head that Professor McGonagall still hadn't removed she then walked over to the Slytherin table discreetly glancing up at the Headmaster to see the look on his face, he was only just disguising the anger that he was obviously feeling.

Taylor sat down next to Draco when she got to the Slytherin table, the students were all welcoming her.

"I was starting to think that you were fighting with the hat, did it want to put you in a different house?" Draco asked

"No, that hat decided to take a look at my family commented on how much I was like my mother and told that both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were out as houses thought that I might give the Hufflepuff's a heart attack and then sorted me into Slytherin. Did you see the look on Dumbledore's face when I got sorted into Slytherin?" Taylor asked him.

"Yes, I was priceless." Draco said.

After that the two of then tuned back into the sorting, just in time to see Blaise get sorted into Slytherin and the end of the sorting. Blaise came and sat down with them, and Taylor and Draco congratulated him.

After that Dumbledore gave a quick speech and then started the feast, Taylor blinked quickly to get used to the fact that the food had just appeared out of nowhere then dug in with her two friends.

About half way through the meal Taylor sensed someone approaching them and look up from her conversation with Draco and Blaise. Two older boys were standing in front of them.

"Yes?" Taylor questioned.

"We just wanted to say, that we know that you are a muggleborn and that you won't have hassle from any of us about it, Slytherin house was pleased that you stood up to Dumbledork and actually managed to shock him while you were doing it. So basically if you have any trouble about your parentage with anyone you can come to us, we Slytherin's look after each other." The boy said.

"Thank you, if we ever need any help we will come to you, but as Draco here knows if the worst comes to the worse I have a mean right hook and I have Thanatos, I was thinking that if I had any trouble here having a magical black mamba might buy me some respect. And also you are…?" Taylor questioned.

The boys chuckled, "what did my cousin do to find out how well you can punch? And I am Robin Lestrange, my mother is Draco's mother's sister. Do you really have a magical black mamba? Those things are known to be very dangerous and unpredictable." Robin explained.

"Well it is nice to meet you. As for what Draco did well you could say he insulted me and I hit first and asked the questions later. Yes I really do, but don't worry I can communicate with him just find" Taylor told him, pulling back her sleeve to show him the snake and lowering her voice for the last part of the sentence hoping that Robin would get the hint.

"Really?" Robin asked just as quietly.

"Yes, could you keep it to yourself though, I trusted you because you Draco's cousin. I don't want to put any more of a target on my back than I already have." Taylor said.

"Of course, I won't tell any one," Robin said.

Soon after Robin and his friend had gone back to their seats the feast was over and Dumbledore stood up to speak to them again.

"Now as it is getting late there are just a few announcements to be made before we all get off to bed, first is to first years the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, our caretaker Mr Filch has a list of band items including dung bombs, there is a list outside his office should any of you wish to check it.

And finally the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death, now if the first years would follow their prefects to their common rooms." Dumbledore finished.

Taylor decided to keep her mouth closed until they got to the common room and then she would talk to her friends about Dumbledore's speech, the three of them got up and followed the prefect out of the room in an orderly line along with all the other Slytherin's.

They were lead down into the dungeons, they stopped when they got to what looked like a walk with a portrait of a man with a man in green and silver robes.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, you will always be able to tell it because the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hangs next to it, now the password is loyalty and it changes every week, the new password will be put on the notice board in the common room when it changes remember to check it otherwise you will not be able to get in." The prefect explained.

Taylor had been listening but she had also been watching, when the prefect said loyalty the wall move aside to reveal an opening to what looked like a large room from what she could see. After the prefect had finished his speech he lead them inside, the common room was large and decorated in greens and browns, some of the stuff had silver trimmings.

There were windows but all you could she was what looked to be water, Taylor could see that some of the older students had already settled themselves and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Now the Slytherin common room, is directly under the black lake, which is why the windows don't open. The dorms in the Slytherin common room are better than the other houses because a few years ago Slytherin students parents came together to fund dorms with only two to three students each.

Now there are two different types of dorms, there are all girls dorms and all boys dorms but there are some dorms that are specifically designed for both boys and girls to live in. But you have to remember that once you have chosen your dorm mates you are stuck with them for the next seven years, so choose carefully. Finally Professor Snape would like to have a few words. " The perfect finished.

Taylor had noticed the Professor come into the room a few minutes ago, but she could see that several of the other first year were surprised by his appearance.

"I am Professor Snape, I am your head of house and your potions professor, Slytherin house is disliked by the other three houses our defence is to stay together, it is unwise to wander the castle on your own. Slytherin house must always present a united front, if you have a problem with someone keep it in the common room and come to me or one of the prefect if you can not sort out the problem.

I expect you to follow the rules, and not to prank the other houses unless you can do it without getting caught, I will be in the common room on Monday and Friday evenings to help with homework or any other problems you may have. If you have an urgent issue then you are welcome to come and see me in my office, it is just down the hall. Any questions?" Professor Snape asked.

No one said anything, Taylor had decided right then that she liked and respected the Professor with one look at her friends she could see that they felt the same.

"Good, I will see you all in the morning for breakfast, you will get your schedules then." Professor Snape said and with that he swept out of the common room.

"Right, first years all girl dorms are to the right and all boys are to the left and boys and girls are down the steps in the middle." The prefect said.

Draco lead Taylor and Blaise off to the side out of everyone's way, he sat down and waited for the others to do the same.

"Well Taylor I think it is up to you, if you want to share a dorm with us after all Blaise and I would be together anyway." Draco stated.

Taylor nodded and thought about it, to share a dorm with another girl would mean that she would have to find one willing to share with her and she wouldn't be with the her best friends. But sharing with the boys would mean that they might find out that she was still a little nervous around men and that she had been abused when she was younger.

What would be really helpful to Taylor now would be to be able to speak to her Mom, but she knew that it was the middle of the night in New York, though she knew that her Mom would not mind.

But then she trusted Draco and Blaise, so she would share with them and talk to her Mom later if she needed too.

"Yeah, I'll share with you two, but you two better clean up after yourselves because I will not be doing it!" Taylor said.

Draco and Blaise both nodded and they headed down the steps into the shared dorms, obviously as soon as they had made that decision, Hogwarts had known because their names were beside one of the doors.

Blaise pushed open the door and lead other other two inside, Taylor saw that she liked the layout of the room and that their trunks were already in the dorm.

Draco looked around the room and saw that there were two beds and then a curtain that was pulled back so that they could see past to another bed which Draco assumed was going to be Taylor's, he could see a door which obviously led to the bathroom in between the part the was curtained off and the rest of the room.

"Well Tay, I think that you bed is behind that curtain and me and Blaise are out here. Our trunks are at the bottom of these two beds." Draco explained.

"Yeah thanks Draco, I'm going to get ready for bed, I trust you two can be gentlemen and stay out of the bathroom until I am done?" Taylor asked over her shoulder as she came back out from behind the curtain with pyjamas and her wash stuff.

Draco and Blaise both nodded.

"What did we get ourselves into Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but I think she is hiding something behind her words, let's just go with it for now and see if she opens up to us later." Draco replied.

After Taylor came out of the bathroom the boy went into get ready for bed, after they were finished the three friends said goodnight to each other and went to bed so that they would be able to get up on time in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Previously

After Taylor came out of the bathroom the boys went into get ready for bed, after they were finished the three friends said goodnight to each other and went to bed so that they would be able to get up on time in the morning.

The next morning Taylor was unsurprised to see that she was the first up, as she had adopted her mother's habit of being an early riser this had helped her to be able to work out and start training with her mother when Taylor, Maria and the other Avengers had persuaded her parents that it would be good her her to learn some self defence.

As she didn't know her way around the castle yet Taylor decided that she would have to keep her work out in here today which meant sit ups, push ups and Tai Chi. After she had finished her hour work out Taylor grabbed her school uniform and took it through to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once Taylor had come out of the bathroom fully dressed she saw that Blaise had woken up, but Draco was still sleeping.

"Morning Blaise," Taylor said.

Blaise jumped and looked up from where he was gathering his school uniform, he hadn't known that anyone else was up.

"Hey, morning Taylor. I didn't know you were up." Blaise said surprised.

"I have been up for a couple of hours now, I'm an early riser. Obviously Draco isn't," Taylor explained.

Blaise nodded, "Draco is not a morning person, I think we are going to have to decide between us who gets the terrifying task of waking Draco up in the morning." Blaise said with a grin.

Taylor laughed, "Okay, I can take today if you like as I am already dressed if he doesn't get up soon he will be late for breakfast." Taylor answered.

"Okay," Blaise agreed going into the bathroom.

Taylor turned back to Draco's bed after putting her night clothes away, she gave a loud knock on the bedpost.

"Draco! Wake up, your going to be late." She called.

Taylor had knocked on the bedpost because back at the tower if you shook anyone to wake them up you could end up getting injured, because of the fact that the Avengers and the occasional SHIELD agent that stayed at the Tower were fighters and they were dangerous.

When Draco had next to no reaction Taylor decided that she would have to resort to other measures, going back over to her bed she grabbed a bottle of water that she had with her from the train yesterday.

She undid the cap of the battle and tipped so that the water landed on Draco's face, the reaction was instant. Draco leaped up and out of bed with a yell, while Taylor stood back out of the way and tried not to laugh.

After Draco had recovered his senses enough to realise what had happened he turn and mock glared at Taylor.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't wake up. I had to get you up somehow or we were going to be late." Taylor stated.

"Why couldn't you have just shaken me awake?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Because the last time I shook someone awake I had a gun pointed in my face." Taylor answered calmly.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"I told you that my parents are part of a group called the Avengers right, well the Avengers work with a muggle secret government organisation. One of their agents was staying with us and I was asked to go a wake her up, what Steve didn't warn me about was that you don't shake an agent awake because they react aggressively due to past experiences. So I learnt every quickly to wake people up by knock on doors." Taylor explained.

"Wow." Draco muttered.

"Yeah now go and get ready before we are late," Taylor said seeing Blaise come out the the bathroom fully dressed.

Draco nodded heading for the bathroom.

Taylor went back over to her bed and thought about getting her bag ready when she remembered that she didn't know what subjects they were going to have today, so instead she picked up Thanatos from were he was dozing on her pillow and put him around her neck.

"Morning Thanatos," Taylor hissed.

"Morning Taylor, are you going to class now?" Thanatos asked.

"Not yet I am going to breakfast with Draco and Blaise first, where we will get our schedules then I will be going to class. Do you want to come with me?" Taylor asked.

"Not today I am going to familiarise myself with the castle so that I can help you should you get into trouble." Thanatos said, he then slithered down her arm on the bed and from there down to the floor.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the snake, when she had first got him back to Avengers Tower after getting him in Diagon Alley he had explained to her that she had rescued him as he had been stolen from the wild and sold to the pet shop. Taylor had thought that he might want to leave but he hadn't he just wanted to help her and be her familiar not her pet and she had agreed.

Taylor was brought out of her thoughts but Blaise calling her.

"Hey Taylor, we are going to meet the prefects in the common room are you coming?" Blaise called.

"Yeah, just coming." Taylor replied.

She walked out on to the main part of the dorm and then followed the boys out into the common room. It seemed like they were the first of the first years to coming out, though the prefects and some of the older year were already in the common room.

"You three are a bit early," Marcus Flint one of the fifth year prefect said.

"We didn't want to miss anything, and I know that breakfast starts in fifteen minutes, from my estimation of the time that it took us to get to the common room last night we will need to leave in five minutes." Blaise said, he had always been good with numbers.

"Well done," Marcus said.

During the next five minutes the rest of the first years joined them in the common room, it was long before Marcus was leading them out of the common room with a warning to stick together and not get into any trouble on their first day.

Time Skip - First Class

Taylor had been pleased when she had been handed her schedule and seen that Potions was their first class this morning, now they were sitting waiting for Professor Snape to come in.

Draco was glaring at Ron Weasley and his two friends, Taylor thought their names were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They were messing around and and Weasley was complaining about Snape apparently his older brothers had told him about the 'Bat of the Dungen'.

"They are going to get in trouble with Professor Snape if he hears them talking like that." Draco said still glaring at them.

"I don't get it, Professor Snape seemed okay to me." Taylor said quietly.

"Professor Snape doesn't like the other houses very much, but he has to be quite harsh on the Gryffindors because they don't listen to his instructions and could get themselves hurt when a potion blows up on them." Blaise explained.

"That's just silly, if they read anything in the Potions book they would know how dangerous potions can be." Taylor sighed.

Draco was just about the reply to his friend when the door at the back of the classroom opened with a bang and Professor Snape strode into the room. Anybody else who had be talking quickly stopped at watched the Professor.

Taylor and her friends sat listening quietly to the Professor's speech and watched as he snapped questions at Weasley saw the boy didn't know the answers to any of the three questions, by the end of it both Taylor and Blaise were trying not to laugh while Draco looked pleased that Weasley had be humiliated.

They then asked to make the Boil Cure potion, Blaise and Draco worked together while Taylor took the opportunity to make another friend with a girl called Daphne Greengrass.

"Thanks for working with me Barton," Daphne Greengrass said after she had got the supplies that they would need for the potion.

"That's okay, I probably should make some girl friends so that my Dad can't got crazy because I only have boy friends, and you can call me Taylor." Taylor said.

"Yeah, thanks Taylor. You can call me Daphne, some of the other girls are quite surprised that you would want to share a dorm with two other boys." Daphne said as she started cubing some roots.

"I was quite surprised myself, before my parents found me I didn't have best childhood. But I didn't want to have to find girls that would be willing to share with me so I decided to share with Draco and Blaise, they aren't really that bad… so far." Taylor said quietly. Stirring the potion three time counter clockwise.

Daphne nodded, "I get that, you didn't grow up knowing all the Slytherin families circle. Most of us that are in Slytherin and a few Ravenclaws grew up at least knowing of each other and seeing them at formal parties." Daphne explained.

Taylor hadn't known that, it did put her at a bit of a disadvantage maybe she could speak to Draco about it later but for now she needed to focus on this potion so that it didn't explode like they had just seem Neville Longbottom's do.

After Taylor and Daphne had handed in a near perfect potion, Taylor met up with Blaise and Draco outside the classroom to go to their next lesson.

Time Skip - After Classes Finnish

When Taylor and her friends got back to the Slytherin common room after their last class (which had been Charms) they went into their dorm to drop off their bags, Taylor intended to do her Transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall had so kindly set them on the first day and then see if the phone that Tony had made was going to work and if that failed write a letter to her parents.

"I can't believe that McGonagall gave us homework on the first day!" Blaise moaned.

Taylor rolled her eyes at his dramatics, she had quickly learnt that outside Slytherins wore masks a lot like she and her family did when they were outside of the tower, and as soon as they were safely back in the common room all the masks can off and they could let their real emotion show.

"It's not really that much if we do the research together it would take more than an hour, I was planning on doing mine now so that it is out of the way." Taylor said.

"That would work," Draco said.

Blaise groaned but followed his friends to his and Draco's beds and got their homework out, Taylor sat on the end to Draco's bed, then grabbed her transfiguration book, quill, ink and parchment.

"Have you two always used quills, ink and parchment? Pens, pencils and paper are much easier and even easier than that are laptops and tablets." Taylor mentioned.

"Well yes, I haven't really ever thought about it like that but muggle technology doesn't work very well around magic. Pens and paper probably would work better." Blaise answered thoughtfully.

Taylor nodded before getting to work on the homework they had be given, and as she predicted they were finished about an hours later, despite his moaning Blaise was the one that understood transfiguration the most. Whereas Taylor and Draco both took more time to understand the concept.

After finishing Taylor excused herself from the boys and went into her sectioned off part of the dorm to call her parents, provided that Tony's phone continued working around magic or she would writing and making use of Artemis.

She picked up the phone and went into the contacts, selecting her Mom and pressed call.

"Romanoff," Natasha answered when her phone rang.

"Mom, it's Taylor… looks like Tony's phone works." Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor, how was your first day? Did you get there okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, the train ride was fine, I sat with Draco and his friend Blaise. They both really nice, Blaise comes from a wizarding family too." Taylor told her.

"That's good, your Dad will be pleased that your old friends with one boy." Natasha commented.

"Ahh, Blaise is a boy. But I did make friends with a girls called Daphne during Potions today. I actually share a dorm with Blaise and Draco, we all got sorted into Slytherin." Taylor explained.

"Your sharing a room with two boys, well I don't think we will tell your Dad about that yet… Are you sure about that Taylor? I know still get nervous around men." Natasha mentioned worried about her daughter safety, though she knew that Taylor could defend herself.

"Mom, Draco and Blaise are not men, they are boys and from what I have seen so far neither of them have a temper. They have both been really respectful, plus my bed is sectioned off from theirs if I was worried I would ask one of the prefect or Professor Snape to ward it for me." Taylor said.

"Okay, but we are going to be having a talk when you go back next year, I am sure you can guess what we are going to be talking about." Natasha told her.

"Okay Mom, can't say that I am looking forward to it, maybe you could ask Maria to have that more detailed conversation with me… just to make it a little less awkward." Taylor suggested, the idea of having the sex talk from her Mom was weird.

"Sure I will speak to her, so do you think that you are going to like Hogwarts?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I think I will." Taylor answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously

"Sure I will speak to her, so do you think that you are going to like Hogwarts?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I think I will." Taylor answered.

It has been a few weeks since classes started and Taylor, Draco and Blaise and still a very close knit group, though Taylor had continued her friendship with Daphne and through her had got to know Tracy Davis.

Ronald Weasley was still trying to get a rise out of them with his to friends, but he hadn't been successful yet mostly thanks to Taylor making sure that Draco continued to keep his cool around Weasley. Though they managed to get Weasley in trouble with Professor Snape a couple of times when he was trying to get them to get them to duel him.

As for Taylor's dislike of Hermione Granger, it is continued but thankfully the three friends managed to avoid her most of the time as they didn't share many classes with the Ravenclaws.

It was Saturday after what seemed like a very long week, Taylor, Draco and Blaise were heading from the Slytherin common room to the Library they were waiting for one for the many moving staircases to stop moving before getting on it, when they were approached by two identical redheads.

"Look what we have here Forge, ickle firsties." One of the redheaded twins said.

"I see Gred, aren't these the ones that ickle Ronnie's been complaining about." The other twin commented.

"Are we supposed to be scared because I am not, even if you are a little more intelligent than your brother I could still beat you up if I really wanted to and that would be without a wand, not with one. But really I think we will just enjoy outsmarting you just like we do to your younger brother and his friends." Taylor stated.

The twins looked at each and then turned back to the three Slytherin first years, no wonder Ron and his friends kept on getting in trouble if these three were just outsmarting them and not actually fighting them it was very… Slytherin of them.

"We don't want to scare you," One twin began.

"We just wanted to find out who has be knock our little brother," The other continued.

"Down a peg or two," The first finished.

Draco groaned, "I know that is really annoying and difficult to follow," he felt like he was watching a tennis match.

"Yes," The twins said together.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Draco, you get used to it, only took me a couple of weeks for me to get used it once Diana and Hayden started talking like that." Taylor said smirking at her friend.

Draco just sighed, "I don't want to have to get used to it." He complained.

"So if you guys don't want to prank us for trick your brother why are you here?" Blaise asked.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that the Weasley twins were pranksters, even the first years quickly found out that information. Taylor knew that Crabbe and Goyle had been victims of the twins pranks before.

"Well we should really start off with introducing ourselves," One twin started.

"I'm a Fred," Other other continued.

"And I am George Weasley." George finished.

"Nice to meet you, I am Taylor Barton and these are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambi." Taylor replied.

"So, what do you two want? You do know that our family's don't get along right?" Draco questioned.

The twin laughed, it was a bit difficult not to know that their family's didn't get along, what with how their father would argue with Draco's.

"Of course we know," George said.

"But we are… black sheep of our family." Fred commented.

"We were actually almost sorted into Slytherin," George revealed.

"But we didn't want to be disowned from our family." Fred explained.

At the shocked and confused looks from the three Slytherins, they didn't understand why Fred and George were telling them this, but they could understand why the twin should have been in Slytherin.

"Okay but why are you telling us this? Why now?" Blaise asked.

"Well, we thought that you might except us, what with how you came out the the whole Great Hall and said that you were not James and Lily Potter's daughter - a really Gryffindor move by the way. You gave us the courage to tell someone." Fred explained.

Oh, well now that certainly made a lot more sense, the twins were trying to get themselves some friends before come out to the world that they were not your typical Gryffindor Weasley's. It was a very Slytherin way of doing it.

"Sure, I for one would be happy to back you up, but I can't speak for my friends." Taylor said with a smile to the twins.

"I would be happy to do what I can." Blaise agreed.

"Well, I would have to speak to my father. But I get the feeling that he might actually like you two, the mask that he wears in public is not how he really is." Draco said.

"Thank you, we were.." Fred began.

"... most concerned that we wouldn't," George carried on.

"Have anywhere to go when undoubtedly our parents disown us." Fred continued.

"At least if we have to have some friends that would…" George mentioned.

"Stand behind us, it would help." Fred finished.

Taylor knew that this was quite a problem, they would have think about where the twins would stay, but that was a problem that couldn't be sorted out right now.

"Well will have to have a think about that," Taylor sighed.

"I think that we should move out of the hall. Do you two know anywhere private that we could go?" Blaise asked.

He had a good feeling that the twins probably knew the castle a lot better than even some of the teachers did.

"We know just the place." The twins said together.

Taylor, Draco and Blaise followed Fred and George through the castle until they came to a seemingly blank wall, they watched as Fred paced three time in front of the wall mumbling something that they couldn't make out under his breath. Taylor watch in shock as a door appeared in the wall, really she be used to weird thing happening by now.

"Come on then firsties, we don't want anyone to see us going in." George called following his brother into the room.

Taylor and her friends followed the twins into the room, it was really nice, three large sofas around a fireplace and shelves of books and what looked like an area to spar or duel.

"Wow, what is this place?" Draco asked losing his cool, calm mask.

"This is the Room of Requirement, sometimes called the Come and Go Room. We found it last year when we were almost caught by Flich pulling a prank, but this room appeared to us and we were able to hide here." Fred explained for once not using twin speak as George was busy lighting the fire with his wand.

"This is really cool." Taylor said grinning at the twins and dropping her public mask.

"You guys have…" George began.

"Masks too, we use…" Fred picked up.

"Them to make people think we are just…" George continued.

"Pranksters, but we actually do a lot of work on our…" Fred carried on.

"Pranks, and we could do a lot better, than we do in most of our classes." George finished.

Taylor nodded, "Is it even possible to change Houses, I take it that is what you are talking about." Taylor stated.

"Yes, we did research on it, and it is possible, when we found out…" Fred said.

"That it was possible we wonder why Dumbledore…" George mused.

"Try to get you to change houses, he obviously…" Fred left off.

"Happy about your house, then we found out that the…" George said.

"Student has to request the resorting." Fred explained.

Taylor let what the twin said sink in, it seemed that she and the other Slytherins might not be the only one to be concerned about Dumbledore's behaviour, perhaps she should mention it to her family when she next spoke to them.

That was when a bombshell hit her, there were plenty of rooms at Avengers Tower, if the twins weren't planning to do this resort thing until next year then she would have more time to get to know them and she could suggest to her family that the twins stay with them if and when they were disowned from their family. In all honesty she was hoping that the twins were just over reacting, to what they thought their parents reactions might be and it would be necessary for them to need somewhere to stay.

"I know that face you have thought of something." Draco said looking at Taylor and getting the other attention.

"Well yes, I think so." Taylor said.

"What is it?" George asked curiously.

"What sort of time scale, did you have in mind for this plan of yours?" Taylor asked.

"Well, you can only ask for…" Fred started.

"A resorting at the beginning of the year…" George said.

"After the firsties are sorted, so next year." Fred explained.

"Well that case I think I have an idea of where you could stay if your family disowns you." Taylor comments.

"Really?" The twins asked together.

Taylor and her friends laughed at the twins speaking together they really did just sound like one person.

"Yes, I need time to get to know you two properly, but after that I don't think that Uncle Tony would mind giving you a floor at Avengers Tower.

"Avengers Tower?" Fred questions.

"Uncle Tony?" George asks.

"She is talking about, her slightly crazy family. They are superheroes in the muggle world." Draco explained, pleased that he now understood what Taylor was talking about.

"Oh, okay." Fred said.

"Well it's not like we don't have enough room for you, but my family especially my Mom are very paranoid and they wouldn't let you guys stay with us unless they had met you before, so you could come meet the family at Easter. I would guess you would want to spend Christmas with your family." Taylor explained.

"Thanks Taylor," The twin say together.

Draco huffed, he couldn't believe that Taylor had invited Fred and George, who they had only met a few hours ago to meet her family before inviting himself and Blaise.

Taylor laughed when she heard Draco huff, she could guess what he was huffing about.

"You two can come too, as I said plenty of room in the Tower." Taylor said through laughing.

"Thank you Tay." Blaise said, with Draco nodding in agreement.

"Well Silver Trio it has been fun, but we have been talking so long that it is dinner time." George said.

"We will see you again, same place, same time next week." Fred suggested.

"Sure," Taylor agreed.

"Wait Silver Trio?" Draco questioned as the twins disappeared out of the door.

Over the next week Taylor, Draco and Blaise saw the twins a few times, but did not talk to them knowing that it was important not to be seen being friendly with Gryffindors, even if said Gryffindors were snakes dressed in lions clothing.

On the Friday, knowing that they would be speaking to the twins the next day Taylor decided that she should mention them to her family in her call home.

"Hello, Taylor." Maria said answering Natasha's phone as she was sparring with Steve when it rang.

"Maria, it nice to hear from you. Mom said you were on mission when I last rung… why are you answering Mom's phone?" Taylor asked suddenly remembering that she had called her Mom not Maria.

"Your Mom is sparring with Steve, I am sure that they will be finished in a minute. In the meantime is there anything that you want to talk to me about?" Maria asked.

"Well, I have been having fun, last week I made friends with a pair of twin pranksters called Fred and George. They were actually part of the reason that I called." Taylor explained.

"Really Tay, more boys," Clint groaned from next to Maria.

Taylor laughed, "Don't worry Dad, I am only trying to help them." Taylor replied.

"What are you trying to help them with baby?" Natasha asked, as she came over to Maria and Clint with Steve.

"Well Fred and George are in Gryffindor, their whole family has always been in Gryffindor but Fred and George told us that they were meant to be sorted into Slytherin." Taylor started to explain.

"I thought that you said that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along," Clint comments, though he didn't quite understand why they couldn't get along.

"Well no we don't, it is due to rivalry that goes all the way back to the founders Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. But Fred and George told the sorting hat that they didn't want to be in Slytherin because their family would disown them." Taylor said.

"Why would a family disown their children because they were sorted into Slytherin?" Maria questioned in confusion.

"Well the Weasely's are a very light family and Slytherin is basically known as the dark house. So that is why they would disown them." Taylor told them.

"So are they first years like you then? I don't get why eleven year olds would want to leave their family if they had a choice." Steve mentioned.

"They are third years, and they basically told me that they don't fit into their family and that they only got the confidence to do this because of me declaring that I had no relation to the Potter's before I was sorted." Taylor explained.

"Older boys, really... I think I have had a nightmare about this…" Clint moaned.

"Ignore your Dad Tay, I think that you are doing the right thing by trying to help these boys. I take it you called because we can help." Natasha states.

"Yes, if the twins are disowned by their parents when they ask for a resorting next September, they won't have anywhere to stay. So I was hoping that they could spend some of the Easter Holidays with us at the Tower so that you guys can get to know them so that Fred and George can stay with us if they are disowned." Taylor asked hopefully.

"Well we would have to talk about it with Tony, but I don't see why they couldn't come for a visit at Easter." Natasha said.

"Thank you Mom, I take it this might be a bad time to ask but would it be okay it Draco and Blaise came to stay at Easter too. Draco took offence when I invited the twins and not him too." Taylor said slowly.

Clint moaned in the background muttering about too many boys around she baby girl, Taylor also heard a grunt which made her guess that either her Mom or Maria had hit him.

"Yes that will be fine Tay, I take it you are still coming to visit at Christmas." Natasha said.

"Yes Mom, of course, I love you but I have to go." Taylor said hearing Draco and Blaise coming into the dorm.

"Okay, I love you too, I will speak to you soon and see you at Christmas." Natasha said.

Taylor also heard her Dad, Steve and Maria saying goodbye. She then put her phone under her pillow which Thanatos was basking on top of and head out to meet Draco and Blaise.

The next day Taylor and her friend meet up with Fred and George in the room of requirement.

"Hey Fred, George." Taylor greeted them.

"Hello Silver Trio," Fred said.

"Where on earth did you come up with that?" Draco asked.

"Well it is easier than saying all of your names." George explained.

"I quite like it." Taylor stated and that ended the discussion of the name that the twin had come u with for them.

They all sat down quietly for a couple of minutes before Blaise spoke.

"Do you two know what is down the forbidden corridor?" Balsie questioned curiously, he Draco and Taylor had wondered about it this past week and they knew if anyone knew it would be the twins.

"No, we don't…" Fred said.

He shared a look with George, a mischievous look passed between them. One that in time Taylor, Draco and Blaise would learn could only mean trouble.

"But the five of us could find out" George suggested eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry.  
> There will be Hermione bashing and Draco might be a bit OOC in this fic.
> 
> Also I was thinking about this fic and realised that I don’t have much of a timeline for it so here is the timeline - If you see any parts of the fic or timeline that don’t match up please tell me so that I can fix it.
> 
> Timeline  
> Taylor born in 2000 making her 8 in 2008 when she meets her parents.  
> Avengers Assemble happens 4 years earlier than in connon, mostly because I didn’t think of the timeline before writing this story.  
> She goes to Hogwarts in 2011 and will finish in 2018.  
> The Marvel movies following Avengers Assemble are delayed for four years just to try and get the timeline back to normal a bit.

##### Previously

“Do you two know what is down the forbidden corridor?” Blaise questioned curiously, he Draco and Taylor had wondered about it this past week and they knew if anyone knew it would be the twins.

“No, we don’t…” Fred said.

He shared a look with George, a mischievous look passed between them. One that in time Taylor, Draco and Blaise would learn could only mean trouble.

“But the five of us could find out” George suggested eagerly.

### There is Always Hope - Chapter 15

After spending a couple of weeks trying to figure out what was in the forbidden hallway, Taylor was starting to realise why her Mom had Maria come over so much being the only girl on a team of boys was very trying. Especially when two of those boys were pranksters, because of this Taylor had become even more grateful of the fact that she had made friends with a girl called Susan Bones.

She was in Taylor’s year and had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Taylor had met her a little over three weeks ago when Susan had a falling out with her friend Hannah Abbott.

##### Start of Flashback

It was the start of lunchtime and Taylor had split off from Draco and Blaise to use the bathroom, telling them that she would meet them in the Great Hall.

When she went into the bathroom, Taylor was concerned to hear crying coming from one of the stalls.

“Hey, are you okay?” Taylor called stopping by the only stall that was locked.

The crying stopped rather quickly after that and Taylor could hear whoever was in there composing herself, before the stall door opened. It was a girl with strawberry blonde hair that Taylor could remember occasionally seeing in the classes that Slytherin shared with Hufflepuff.

“Yes, I will be fine. I just had a bad day is all.” The girl said.

“Okay, well if you want to talk about it I am here. I have a bit of experience with bad days. I’m Taylor by the way Taylor Barton.” Taylor offered.

“It’s nice to meet you Taylor. Usually the Slytherins don’t talk to us Hufflepuffs.” Susan replied.

“Well I’m not exactly a typical Slytherin. Even if I do spend most of my time with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.” Taylor said.

“I suppose that is something, no one seems to be who I thought they were.” Susan sighed.

Taylor really felt for her, she could remember feeling like that before and it was not a nice feeling.

I am sure that whatever is bothering you will work itself out.” Taylor said.

“I don’t think so, I just had a really big falling out with my best friend. She was actually my only friend here so…” Susan trailed off.

Taylor smiled at the other girl, “I can be your friend if you want.” She offered.

“I don’t think that Malfoy or Zabini would like that.” Susan muttered.

Taylor laughed, really, she was worried about Draco and Blaise. They wouldn’t have a problem with it after all they were now friends with two Gryffindors, even if those Gryffindors were more Slytherin than most people would expect.

“You don’t have to worry about Draco and Blaise, they listen to me and they will get used to you.” Taylor said.

“Well then, I am glad to have you as a friend Taylor.” Susan said grinning.

“Me too, Susan.” Taylor replied.

##### End of Flashback

Now she was on her way to meet the boys in the Room of Requirement, she was hoping that they would be happy to bring Susan in on what they were doing with trying to find out what was going on in the forbidden hallway.

After all she had been right about Draco and Blaise coming around to liking Susan, she was one of those people that you had trouble not liking. The twins knew of Susan but they had not formally met her because they were keeping their friendship with the twins secret until they could come out with the fact that the twins were going to be resorted.

But Taylor was sure that Fred and George would get on with Susan just fine, if that girl could win over Draco and Blaise then she should have no trouble with the twins.

v“Hey boys,” Taylor called as she entered the RoR.

The four boys were all there and called out greetings to her from where they were all sitting on the sofas that the RoR had provided them with.

“You’re later than usual Tay, you have a secret boyfriend that we don’t know about?” Fred asked teasingly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, this was why she needed another girl around here, otherwise she might just go crazy.

“No, I was with Susan Bones, she is a Hufflepuff in my year.” Taylor explained.

“I have heard of her, her aunt Amelia Bones is the Head of Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.” Draco said.

“I have been thinking about bringing her in to our group, I think that she could be a real help, I think that you would all like her too, she is very loyal and adventurous, when you get her away from the other Puff’s.” Taylor said.

Fred and George look at each other and then back at Taylor, they really didn’t mind if Tylor brought in another person they had actually expected that she might bring in a girl sooner or later. There was only so much company with boys a girl can stand before needing another girl to conspire with.

“We are happy,” George began.

“For you to bring,” Fred picked up.

“Your little Hufflepuff friend in.” George finished.

“Great thanks,” Taylor said smiling at the twins.

Draco thought about what Taylor was asking carefully, these four people as much as he hated to admit it were the only ones he could be himself around… even if two of them were Weasley’s he would probably give his Father a heart attack if he told him that he was friends with the terrible twosome. He didn’t know if he was ready to let another person see who he really was not just the mask that he put on in front of everyone else, but if Taylor trusted her then, well, where was the harm in it?

“Okay yes! But if this goes sideways I reserve all ‘I told you so’ rights.” Draco said.

“Great and there will be no ‘I told you so’s’ I promise. I just know that Susan will fit right in.” Taylor said confidently.

Then she paused realising that Blaise hadn’t said anything yet, he was usually quiet but not once he had been asked for his thoughts on something.

“You okay Blaise? What do you think?” Taylor asked him.

Blaise looked down hoping to hide the blush that he was sure was on his face, he had a secret crush on Susan Bones he had done since last year when he saw her at the Annual Ministry Ball. It was completely innocent they were both to young for anything serious, but he liked her, she was pretty… and Taylor just had to choose the girl that he a had a crush to make friends with.

Fred suddenly started laughing, “I think our little firstie friend has a crush on one Miss Susan Bones, what do you think George?” He asked his twin.

“Oh, I am most certain brother of mine, as our little Slytherin friend is blushing.” George agreed, nodding emphatically along with his twin.

Taylor had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, it was a little sad and little funny (Or her Dad and Tony would find it funny) that she could compare Blaise - an eleven year old with a crush - to how Steve behaved when he saw or met a woman that he thought pretty.

“Don’t tease him guys.” Taylor reprimanded the twins to try and save Blaise from dying of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Blaise, I am sure that between the terrible twosome, Taylor and I we can provide a buffer between you and your crush.” Draco said half teasingly and half comfortingly to his friend.

Blaise let his head fall down on to the table in front of him with a soft thump, there was no point even bothering to deny it at this point. He was guaranteed to fail.

#### Next Day - Taylor’s Dorm

Really Taylor did like school, but she was glad that today was Saturday it meant that she could easily call her family, which was something that was difficult when she had classes because of the five hour time difference.

It was one o’clock in the afternoon here, whereas it in was only eight o’clock in the morning for her family but both her parents, Steve, and Maria would up at this time so there would be someone that she could talk to.

She grabbed her phone, having to move Thanatos who had somehow ended up on top of it of her pillow, he instantly hissed his displeasure at being disturbed.

“What was that for?” Thanatos hissed.

“You were on my phone Than, look what you are laying on next time and I won’t have to disturb you.” Taylor hissed back.

“Then you shouldn’t have left it on your pillow, where anyone could lay on it.” Thanatos hissed, while resettling himself on her pillow.

Taylor was tempted to point out that she was the only one who would be laying on her pillow, other than him so she hadn’t thought there would be problem, but because she didn’t want to get into a debate with her snake she decided to just leave it be.

Taylor put her phone up to ear after, pressing call and waited for her Dad (who she had called) to answer.

“Hello,” Clint answered.

“Hey Dad, how are you?” Taylor asked.

“Hi Taylor, we are fine here. Diana and Hayden have been causing almost as much trouble as you do when you are here, they have Pepper wrapped around their little fingers.” Clint told her.

“I am glad they are keeping you on your toes, I wouldn’t want you getting rusty otherwise you really wouldn’t be prepared for Fred and George when the visit this Easter. What are Mom, Maria and Steve doing?” Taylor comments.

“How you know only to ask about those three and not the others at this time still surprises me sometimes, but all three of them are training at the moment when they take a break you can talk to them. And Taylor I still don’t know how you managed to get your Mom to agree to have boys over.” Clint moaned.

Taylor laughed when she heard that, mostly because shortly after she heard a thump and a yelp that told her that her Mom or Maria had thrown something at her Dad.

“In that case I do have good news…” Taylor started.

“Hold on Tay, you are on speaker the others are coming over now.” Clint said.

“Okay…” Taylor paused waiting to get word that they were over to the phone.

“Hey Taylor,” Natasha said.

“Hey Mom, Maria, Steve.” Taylor said.

“So, you said you have news?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, news that I am sure that Dad will be pleased about. I made friends with a girl in my year, her names Susan Bones she’s in Hufflepuff and her Aunt works in Magical Law Enforcement which is quite cool. I am going to bring her into our little group.” Taylor said.

“That’s good Tay, I am glad you are making more friends.” Steve comments.

The others three say things along the same lines as Steve though one comment that her Dad jokingly makes earns him what sounds like a smack on the back of the head which Taylor is ninety nine percent sure came from her Mom.

“Thanks, guys. She is going to be meeting the boys properly tomorrow after we get the Halloween feast out of the way tonight.” Taylor explained.

“Your school does a feast for Halloween?” Maria exclaimed surprised.

“Yes, we do. I think Headmaster Dumbledore just likes to make a big thing out of it. I still feel like there is something off about him, I can’t remember if I told you be but Draco told me to stay away from him at the beginning of the year.” Taylor told them.

After answering the slightly worried questions from her parents, Maria and Steve Taylor said goodbye to them a hung up, then got up to go and find Draco and Blaise to see if they could find something to until the feast tonight.

#### Great Hall - Evening

“Where have you been Taylor? You were almost late.” Blaise said as Taylor hurried over to the Slytherin table.

“Sorry, I was looking for Susan. I heard Weasley bragging about how he had upset her after she tried to help him.” Taylor said angrily.

“Did you find her?” Draco asked.

“No, it is a big castle. I will just have to see her tomorrow.” Taylor muttered as Dumbledore started his speech.

“I am sure she is fine. From what my Father has said about her aunt she should be a strong one.” Draco murmured.

“Yeah,” Taylor agreed.

When Dumbledore had finished his speech, food appeared on the table and everyone was just starting to eat when the doors of the great hall flew open and Professor Quirrell ran in. Taylor thought that he looked uneasy, like something was going on, and it sparked her instincts to scream danger at her and her parents had always told her to trust her instincts.

“There’s a troll in the dungeon… thought you ought to know.” Professor Quirrell said before fainting, backwards.

The hall immediately erupted into chaos, that was until Dumbledore shot firecrackers out of his wand and everyone became still and silent.

“Prefects, take your houses back to your dorms, and teacher please follow me to the dungeons.” Dumbledore ordered.

Taylor blinked, had Dumbledore forgotten that the Slytherin dorms where in the dungeons. They couldn’t go back to their dorms they would be going towards the troll and who faints backwards, her instincts that something was wrong were unfortunately spot on.

“But Professor, the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons!” Robin LeStrange called from somewhere behind her.

Many of the other Slytherins called agreements quite angry that Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten and if Robin hadn’t called out they might have be heading into an encounter with a troll.

“Right, of course. Slytherins stay in the great hall, Professor Snape will come and get you when the troll has been taken care of.” Dumbledore stated, looking a little shaken that a student had pointed out that he had missed some so vital.

The Slytherin’s settled down quite quickly, and it was only after the other houses had gone out of the hall that it occurred to Taylor that Susan was missing and she didn’t know about the troll.

“Draco, Blaise. Susan doesn’t know about the troll and we don’t know where she is!” Taylor exclaimed.

“Okay, we need to tell one of the Professors before they leave.” Draco said.

The three friends hurried over to where the Professors were leaving the hall, to deal with the troll.

“Professor!” Taylor called.

“What is it Miss Barton?” Professor Snape asked as he turn back to the three first years.

“Susan Bones wasn’t at the feast no ones seen her since she tried to help Ron Weasley with his homework. I was looking for her before the feast and I couldn’t find her.” Taylor explained quickly.

“Don’t worry Miss Barton, we will find her. Stay in the hall with the other Slytherins. Professor Sprout one of your first years is missing, Susan Bones she hasn’t been seen since before the feast.” Professor Snape called to his colleague.

“Come on you two the Professors will find her.” Draco assured his friends.

Both Blaise and Taylor seemed a bit out of it, Taylor because she knew Susan the best and Blaise because he had that crush on her. So it fell to him to calm his friends down, which really wasn’t his strong suit.

It was about forty minutes before Professor Snape came back into the great hall, and told them it was safe to go down to their dorms, he pulled Taylor, Draco and Blaise aside and assured them that Susan had been found and that she was in the hospital wing for a calming potion and observation, they would be able to go and see her in the morning.

#### Next Morning - Hospital Wing

“Hey Taylor, you didn’t have to come and see me here. Madame Pomfrey is just about to release me.” Susan told her friend when she saw her come in.

“Don’t worry about it Sue, coming and seeing you in hospital is what friends are for, even if it is just to walk you out of the hospital wing. It suits me just fine, because I really don’t like hospitals.” Taylor said.

“Well then, let’s go so that you don’t have to stay any longer then.” Susan said laughing.

The two girls walked out of the hospital wing, Susan calling out a thanks to Madame Pomfrey as they left. Once they were out of the door Taylor took Susan’s hand and lead her through the maze of corridors that made up Hogwarts. Susan followed her friend good naturedly before beginning to wonder where they were going.

“Taylor, where are we going? I don’t recognise this part of the castle.” Susan questioned.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t got us lost, promise. This is where my group of friends hangout, and you have been invited to join. I was going to tell you last night but well things didn’t go quiet to plan… you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I did get a bit ahead of myself.” Taylor comments.

“No, it's fine. I’d like to be a part of our group for friends it will be nice, usually I only have one of two friends and since Hannah isn’t hanging out with me anymore, it would be nice to have some new ones.” Susan assured her.

“Great, come on then.” Taylor said.

She led Susan up to a corridor with no door in just an odd picture of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. Seeing her friends confused look Taylor walked up and down the corridor thinking of the meeting room that she and the boys used, a door appeared after her third time pacing like it always did.

v“How did you know that would happen?” Susan asked looking surprised.

“A couple of my friends showed me, come on they will be waiting for us.” Taylor said opening the door.

Susan nodded slowly and followed her friend into the room, it was a large room with three sofas around a fireplace, lots of bookshelves on two sides of the room, in one corner there seem to be a workspace to do potions and in another a muggle gym of sorts.

“Wow!” Susan exclaimed.

“Nice place,” Fred comments.

“Isn’t it. Taylor had to describe it to us at first,” George continued.

“So that we could get the same place up,” Fred added.

“When we aren’t all together.” George finished.

Susan jumped, she had got caught up in looking around the room and she had completely missed the people in the room. Fred and George Weasley were not people that she expected to be friends with Taylor, but she had expected Draco and Blaise one were play chess on the table that was in the middle of the sofas.

“You have an odd group of friend Taylor.” Susan said still a little shocked.

Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is chapter 15, I am so sorry that it took me so long to get up, hopefully you won’t have such a long wait for the next chapter.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter 1. Should I continue? Or not? Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Raven


End file.
